Life of Pokemon Hunter J
by PokemonHunterJ
Summary: Just how did Pokemon Hunter J become so heartless towards humans and Pokemon alike? Why did she decide to become a Pokemon Poacher? It all started with an abusive mom and brother-and went on from there. An evil grudge can take a child in pain a long way.
1. Age: 8

My first fanfic! I'm excited to share. It'll probably be noobish compared to the rest of the amazing fanfics on this site so bear with me while I get the hang of things (Doing this at 3 am infused with Red Bull doesn't exactly help either). Each chapter in this will be an "Age" since she's like, idk, 28 or so in the anime. It's never defined, so I'm just going to guesstimate here. Yes, I'm aware it starts with 8 and not 1. Calm down, you'll live. Just breathe. Each chapter/age will be a significant even in her life that played a role in her becoming a bounty hunter in a Pokemon anime, which is totally badass if you think about it. Yes, before you all get your panties in a twist, I am aware Julian is a boy's name, that was the point. Mom wanted a son, got a daughter, hates her, congrats you win the point of the entire first chapter. You can have some cake on the way out. Also, there are some big terms for painkillers in this, if anyone requests I can put their meanings here, if not then I'm not gonna. Have fun exploring J's twisted life!

* * *

><p>Age: 8<p>

"Wake up, Julian! You have chores to do, you know!" my brother taunted me, then threw a baseball at my stomach, effectively waking me up and in the process waking up my Bagon.

"Bagon! Bagon Bagon!" it cried, curling up on my shoulder in fear.

"Go away, Kael. You hurt Bagon again." I hugged my Bagon, calming it down.

"Do I care, Julian? I swear to Arceus you are such a _girl_." Kael sneered at me.

"Maybe because I _am_ a girl, stupid." I flipped my long silver hair, and stepped out of bed onto the hardwood floor of the attic. I shoved Kael towards the stairs. "Now get out of my room!"

"Don't let mom see you late though! She will kill you." He ran off, going to find Gaige and Otto so they could waste the day playing sports again with their Pokemon.

I pulled my silver hair back into a ponytail, then put on my grey dress-the only outfit my mom let me wear-and gave Bagon a snack, then quickly ran down the stairs.

"Julian! Arceus, Julian you're a minute late again! Don't you know we have chores to get done so the rest of us can live peacefully?" my mom screamed at me.

"Sorry, Madame. I was just feeding Bagon." I said quietly, looking towards the ground.

"'Sorry' doesn't get the chores done. And stop sneaking food to give to that stupid creature. It's weak and useless. It'll never be a strong Pokemon. Especially if it's living with you." Mom rolled her eyes, then kicked Bagon directly in the stomach.

"Bagon!" it screamed as it flew across our living room, into the back of the couch. I ran over towards it, crying.

"Bagon, are you okay?!" I said through my tears. I picked up Bagon and hugged it, knowing what was coming next. I saw Mom raise her hand, and I closed my eyes, crying as she punched me in the back as hard as she could. She picked me up by the hair, shoved me into the wall, and punched me in the face. I could feel blood coming from my nose.

"Now get outside and do your fucking chores you useless bitch!" she screamed. I ran outside, stifling my tears.

"It's okay, Bagon. I promise. Are you still hurt?" I asked Bagon once we were in the garden.

"Bagon, Bagon! Bagon?" Bagon gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Bagon! See?" I smiled a fake smile at Bagon. Bagon gave a relieved sigh. "We're not weak, are we Bagon?" I tickled Bagon, and Bagon rolled on the ground laughing. "One day, you'll be the most powerful Salamence! And of course I'll be your trainer! We'll have some great adventures together!" I started pulling the weeds from the vegetables, when I heard some light footsteps. "Johanna!" I stood up quickly, waving to my only friend.

Johanna ran over to me, her Glameow by her side. "Hey, Julian!" she gasped when she saw my face. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I-I was playing with Kael, Gaige, and Otto and I got hit with the ball. I didn't cry though. But now I'm tending the garden since my mom asked me to." I laughed nervously, hoping she would believe my story.

"Oh, okay. Kael, Gaige, and Otto are known to play rough. I guess I now see why." she laughed, beginning to help me weed the garden. "Oh, I also got great news! Glameow and I are gonna take place in the Twinleaf Festival contest! We'll be in the Tots division, of course. Though I really wanted to be in the Juniors. I thought I was finally old enough, but turning 8 in the middle of the festival means I'm still a Tot." she said, her disappointment quickly melting into excitement. "I can't wait to compete! I won last year. You saw me win. I want to be a great coordinator one day! Glameow will be at my side all the way!" Her Glameow purred and rubbed Johanna's arm with it's head.

"That's cool." I laughed. "I don't know what I want to pursue with Bagon yet. I haven't really decided. We still have a long time, though. Don't we Bagon?" I smiled at Bagon.

"Bagon!" Bagon said confidently.

I had gotten Bagon a while ago, back when my dad was still around. He gave Bagon to me for my third birthday, and we became fast friends. My mom, on the other hand, hated Bagon. She hates dragon-types with a passion. She's a fire-type master, one of the strongest fire-type users there is. She was part of the Elite Four, which is proof of her strength. Most Pokemon Trainers that were aiming to become the champion lost to her, so barely any Trainers ever made it to the Ghost-type master after her, or the Champion himself. Sinnoh's Champion Zaire was a close friend of my mom's. As in, she was caught cheating on my dad with him. I happened to be the effect of their secretive relationship, and for some reason my mom blames me for dad leaving her. After I got Bagon, she banned me from visiting dad's house with Kael, Gaige, and Otto, saying I had no right to see him since I wasn't his kid, even though he was more of a dad to me then Zaire ever was. Mom got kicked out of the Elite Four for her actions, and was replaced by some new, way-weaker fire-type trainer. Their first Challenger, a 10-year-old named Cynthia, instantly beat them all, and demoted them all, leaving her own friends-Aaron with bug-type, Bertha with ground-type, Flint with fire-type, and Lucian with psychic-type-as the Elite Four. They are all around 10 years old, and so far even the strongest can't beat them all. This has made international news, attracting the strongest of other regions to try to beat them. So far, no one has beat the new Elite Four, and no one has heard of or seen Zaire since.

Johanna pushed me over, causing me to fall. "Hey, you spaced out again. Everything alright?" she asked.

I sat up. "Yeah, just thinking. Anyway, I should get back to weeding the garden. I have until 9 am to get it done." I started weeding quickly.

"I'll help! You start from that side, and I'll start from this side, and we'll meet in the middle! The one who weeds the most of the garden wins!" Johanna smiled.

"Okay!" We ran to opposite sides of the garden. "Ready?"

"Go!" Johanna shouted, beginning to pull weeds from the berry plants.

I pulled weed after weed, moving quickly from plant to plant. Bagon helped by dragging the bag of pulled weeds beside me. Soon, we had met in the middle and were done weeding. "Looks like you win, Johanna!" I smiled.

"It's only 8:15 too." she said, looking at her watch. "Lets finish watering the plants real quick and then do some training until 9!"

"I wish I could, but the faster I get the chores done the happier mom will be. I have to get all my chores done."

"Well, what d'ya still gotta do?" she asked.

"Laundry, clean the gutters, wash all five of our bikes, cook dinner, clean the drapes, clean the windows, sweep and mop the floors, and clean the bathrooms. All before sundown." I sighed.

"Well, let's get to it then!" she shouted excitedly,

"If my mom catches you helping me she'll be so mad." I said, looking away from her.

"Nonsense, you go inside and start sweeping and mopping and cleaning the bathrooms, and I'll clean the bikes! I'll make sure they're extra clean!" she said.

"Wouldn't you rather be playing like the other kids?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I'd like to play with Itzel, Maverick, and Lexie, but I feel bad that you can never play with us. You're always doing chores. It's kinda sad." Johanna said, smiling at me.

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess." I ran inside and started sweeping, my mom coming from around the corner.

"I saw that girl helping you. Get rid of her. You're not allowed to have friends, peasant." she hit me on the side of the head. "Get your disgusting silver hair out of my sight, now!" she screamed.

I ran upstairs, cleaning that bathroom from top to bottom, then ran downstairs and cleaned that one. I went back outside, and saw that the bikes were a mess and Johanna was nowhere to be found. "Johanna?!" I shouted. Then I saw her, playing with Itzel, Maverick, Lexie, Otto, Kael, and Gaige. "Oh. Have fun." I mumbled, then got started cleaning the bikes, just as the sun was setting.

Well into the night, I walked back inside to four angry faces. "You never cooked us dinner, you horrible child!"

"I'm sorry, Madame." I looked away from them.

"Now what am I going to eat, I'm starving to death!" Kael said, being over-dramatic and falling to the floor, pretending to die.

Otto picked me up by one arm, holding me off the ground. "You are such a disgrace to our family, Julian. You're starving us, you can never do your chores right, and you made dad leave us. Your entire life has been nothing but pain for us, Julian. You're better off dead." He threw me at the wall, and I just layed on the ground, not moving. My arm hurt really bad, and I knew it had to be broken. I could feel blood pulsing out of my arm. Kael and Gaige started making food, while mom and Otto stood watching me, Bagon in between us, attempting to push them away. Otto kicked Bagon off to the side, injuring my Pokemon. "Ba… gon…" I quietly said, worried. Then Bagon began to glow, and I sat up slowly. "Bagon?" I said again. Mom and Otto were standing there in shock. Then the glowing stopped. "Shelgon!"

"Bagon… You evolved into Shelgon!"

"Shelgon!" Shelgon used protect to protect me. "Uh, okay Shelgon! Use Bite! Then follow with ember!" I said weakly.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon bit Otto then used ember, making mom and Otto jump back, causing a the old rug to catch on fire, the couch then bursting into flame after. The flames licked the walls as I jumped out of the window, grabbing Shelgon and we ran away. I never wanted to go back there again.

We continued to walk through the trees and brambles until we reached Sandgem Town, where I collapsed, exhausted and the pain of my arm getting to me. "Shelgon! Shelgon Shelgon!" Shelgon cried. "Shelgooon!"

A young man, about 23 years old, came out of what looked to be a laboratory. "Who is crying out-Oh dear, child what happened?!" he picked me up. "C'mon Shelgon, we need to get your trainer to Nurse Joy." he started running towards the Pokemon Center, which was thankfully nearby. "Just before the rain hit, too. Got lucky there, child."

Nurse Joy saw the man who was holding me and jumped to her feet, Chansey right beside her. "Oh dear, what happened, Professor?"

"I'm not sure, I just heard this Shelgon outside crying and saw this little girl laying on the ground." He scratched his head as Chansey put me on a stretcher.

"We'll have her and her Shelgon healed up before you know it!" She promised, wheeling us away.

"I'm going to call Officer Jenny while you treat her!" the Professor said.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room with Chansey next to me. Shelgon was sleeping at the end of my hospital bed. "Chansey Chansey!" Chansey said, then left the room, to return with Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you're awake! Good, that means we can take you off of morphine." she took my IV and switched the bags the drip is connected to. "Now, Officer Jenny wants to ask you a few questions." She bowed politely, leaving the room with Chansey behind her. Officer Jenny walked in after she left. She pulled a chair over and sat next to me.

"My name is Jenny! I'm the Sandgem Officer for the Sinnoh region. Can you tell me your name?" she smiled at me.

"Ju-I'm, uh, J." I said simply, looking at her blankly.

"That's a very… sweet nickname, my dear. But I need your legal name so we can find out who you are." she said with a smile.

"I don't want to be found. I don't want to go home. I want to stay away from those monsters. I'm J." I snapped, my hands curling into fists. Shelgon stood up on the defensive. "Shelgon!"

Jenny petted Shelgon, calming it down. "They are the ones that caused this, aren't they?" she said solemnly. I nodded. "Professor Rowan said you came from the direction of Twinleaf Town. Are you from there?" I hesitated, then softly nodded again. "Thank you. That's all the questions I have for now. I'll be back if I have any more questions." She bowed towards me, pushed in the chair at the medical desk in the room, and walked out, grabbing the radio in her bag and paging HQ, closing the door behind her. I pulled the blanket over me, and Shelgon layed next to me. I petted Shelgon softly, as Nurse Joy walked back in.

"Good news is that you can leave in a few weeks, but you'll have to go with Officer Jenny. I have you on Percocit, which is a type of Oxycodone. Then I'll put you on Vicodin, then Meperidine, then regular ibuprofen. Just switch between ibuprofen and acetaminophen daily to keep from internal damage. You should be fine once you get lowered to ibuprofen and acetaminophen, but come see me again if you develop an addiction. Got that?"

"Um… You should probably write it down, or tell Jenny if I'm going with her, because I have no clue what half those words mean. Sorry." I say, a confused look on my face.

"That's fine, dear. I kinda forgot you're only 8 for a minute there. Big medical words are probably hard for you to understand so far. Anyway, if you need anything, send Shelgon to get me or Chansey!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." I smiled as she walked out. I then fell asleep while petting Shelgon softly.

* * *

><p>Yaaaay you survived my first chapter! Now take some cake and enjoy that while I work on Chapter 2 and 3. Also, if you have any suggestions for my writing so I may improve, feel free to let me know, I'm always open to improving myself!<p> 


	2. Age: 9

Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry it took a few days to upload, with school starting back up I've had no time to write. I'm also on schedule number four, and for some reason still in band, when I'm in the guard so I only need to be in first semester marching band . but whatever, enough with the stupid intro no one reads and onto the fanfic goodness!

* * *

><p>Age: 9<p>

"You excited for leaving today?" Nurse Joy said, as she unplugged the heart monitor.

"Yes and no, I guess." I laughed, and took the wires off of my body, handing them to Nurse Joy.

"Officer Jenny will be here soon, so if you would like to shower first, there's one in the bathroom over there." She took the IV off of my arm. "Sadly, you don't have any other clothes but the hospital gown. I can see if we have anything in the lost and found you would like to wear."

"Okay. That'd be nice. Thanks, Nurse Joy." I smiled, and walked towards the bathroom. I took off the hospital gown and got in the shower, quickly washing my body, then washing my hair. 'I should really cut my hair….' I thought to myself. It was really long now, and long hair was part of my past life. I got out, and put the hospital gown back on, walking out into my room where Officer Jenny stood with Nurse Joy. Shelgon was playing with Chansey in the corner of the room. Nurse Joy handed me some clothes.

"I hope they're okay… I wasn't sure what you'd wear normally, J." She laughed nervously.

"Anything with color is okay. It's better than the grey that my mom use to make me wear all the time." I smiled and moved my hair behind my ear apprehensively.

"Well, how about blue jeans, a white Pokeball t-shirt, and a light purple hoodie?" Nurse Joy said, handing me the clothes.

"Sounds perfect!" I smiled, going into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later. "I love this hoodie, it has little thumb holes." I laughed a little, Nurse Joy also laughing.

"Well, I think it's about time we headed out. You ready, Shelgon?" Officer Jenny called.

"Shelgon! Shelgon shelgon, shelgon!" Shelgon said, excitement in it's face.

"C'mon J. We have to go back to Twinleaf Town. We need to know what happened." I put my hood up, and Jenny took my hand. Shelgon followed behind me.

"Come back if you need anything!" Nurse Joy waved as we left.

"Thanks for everything, Nurse Joy!" I shouted as I left with Officer Jenny. Once outside, we got into Officer Jenny's motorcycle and took off, riding down the path to Twinleaf Town. Once there, she parked outside of an old house, burnt to the ground.

"What happened?!" My eyes widened in shock.

"Was this your house, J?" Officer Jenny asked. I nodded. "We recovered two bodies from the scene. One was a woman, presumably your mom, the other a boy about 17. Was he your brother?"

"Otto…." I said quietly. "So… Mom and Otto are… Dead?"

"How the fire started, well, we have no clue. Do you know?" Officer Jenny asked me.

"It's… It's a long, long story," I said, holding Shelgon close to me.

"Was there anyone else living here?" Officer Jenny broke the awkward silence.

"Kael and Gaige…. Where are they? Last time I saw them, they were cooking food while Mom and Otto were…." I stopped, my eyes wide in horror of that flashback.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I promise." Officer Jenny laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Julian!" Johanna ran over to Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

"Johanna?" I said in shock.

"What happened to you… there was fire and the entire town thought your entire family was dead but you're alive! Sadly the Twinleaf Festival was pushed back because of what happened, but the good part is that I can compete in Juniors and not the Tots division!" Johanna rambled on.

"I'm not Julian anymore," I said harshly, turning away from her. "Call me J."

"Why the weird nickname all of a sudden? Is something wrong with your name? I liked your name. It was strong. Anyway why ya with Officer Jenny? Are you in trouble? Did you rob a bank?" Johanna's eyes widened.

"Miss Johanna, it'd be better if you left J alone. She's not in the mood to socialize. She's in a lot of pain right now. Say goodbye for now, Johanna, while I radio HQ." Jenny got off of her motorcycle and pulled out the radio. "HQ, it is confirmed the girl is the missing Julian Annabelle Taylor. She has also confirmed that there are two others, Kael Taylor and Gaige Taylor."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Julian-er, I mean, J, I guess. You'll be back soon though, right? Maybe next time you can play with Itzel, Maverick, Lexie, and I. It'll be fun, I promise!" she smiled, then petted Glameow. "We'll wait for you! Bye!" she gave me one last smile, then dashed off, her bobbed blue hair bouncing as she ran off.

"Bye…" I said softly, hugging Shelgon in sorrow.

"Okay, I'm done talking to HQ, now let's get you to Jubilife." Jenny said, climbing back onto the bike.

"All the way to Jubilife? Johanna said that city is huge… My dad lived there, but I barely remember it. Kael said he moved away to Celestic Town since." I smiled a little.

"You have a dad that's still alive?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad divorced because mom was cheating on dad with the old Champion, Zaire. I was the effect of mom cheating. She blamed me all the time for dad leaving her." I said, looking down gravely.

"Once we get to Jubilife, I want you to explain the whole story to me, top to bottom. Then we can work on tracking down someone for you to live with. How old are you again?"

"I just turned 9, I think. When was the longest day of the year? Dad said I was born on that day. Mom never told me or let me celebrate my birthday." I said monotonously.

"Two weeks ago. Your birthday was June 21st." Jenny said, starting up the motorcycle, pulling off onto the trail to Sandgem town. "We're going to stop off by Professor Rowan's lab first, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess. I don't see why it's a bad thing." I replied, smiling to Officer Jenny.

A few minutes later, Jenny parked the bike outside of the lab. "Go ahead in, I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy."

I walked in, looking at all the high-tech devices. "Wow…" I whispered in amazement.

"Stop! Who are you, child! Get out of the lab! This isn't a playground, you know!" A scientist in a labcoat holding a flask of weird liquid screamed at me.

"Officer Jenny said Rowan wanted to see me that's why I'm here!" I said, a little scared by the crazy labcoat guy.

Rowan apparently heard the commotion and came running towards us. "Edwin, lay off of the poor child. She's our guest for now." Labcoat guy turned around and went back to his research with a huff. "Sorry about that. Now what was your name?" Rowan asked with a somewhat gruff look on his face.

"Call me J." I said.

"Nice to meet you, J. I'm Professor Rowan. I am researching Pokemon Evolution. I'm the one that found you and brought you to Nurse Joy." He patted me on my head. I took a step to the side.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled.

"You seem kinda shy. How about I give you a Pokemon!" he hands me a Pokeball. I toss the Pokeball, releasing the monster inside of it. "Skorupi!" it said gleefully. I picked up the small Skorupi and hugged it. "Thank you, Professor." I set Skorupi down, letting it play with Shelgon. I followed the Professor as he walked through his lab, explaining what they were trying to do. "And finally, this weapon. We discovered a way to freeze a Pokemon, in a liquid gold-like substance, and use capsules to keep them frozen. The capsules have a switch that allow for certain parts of the Pokemon to be frozen. We will never use these tactics unless for last resort of a Pokemon gone berserk, of course, but it is good to have a last resort just in case things in research go very, very wrong." He said with finality. "And now that I've probably bored you into a coma, I think Jenny is back to take you to Jubilife." he nodded to the Officer.

"Thanks, Rowan. Let's go, J!" she nodded to the Professor, taking me by the hand.

"Shelgon, Skorupi, hurry up!" I said, motioning for them to follow me.

"Did the Professor give you Skorupi?" Jenny asked me.

"Yeah. He was really nice." I said, smiling a little bit.

"He also gave the new Champion Cynthia her Pokemon and a Pokedex. She started out there, and ended up as the Champion. It's almost hard to imagine." She said, smiling towards me.

"Maybe I can become great like that one day." I laughed to myself, as I climbed into the sidecar on Jenny's motorcycle, Shelgon and Skorupi climbing on top of me.

"Champion J does have a nice ring to it, I will say." Jenny said, smiling down at me, then starting her motorcycle and driving into Jubilife City, passing the school and into a complex with a guard in front. Inside there was a fountain, some apartments at the southernmost point, with the giant GTS at the Northernmost point. Jenny parked her bike outside the building labeled "Justice Center". We got off the bike, and headed inside. Jenny talked to the lady at the front desk, then motioned for me to follow her to a room inside a bright hallway.

"Please, have a seat." Jenny said. There was a mirror behind her, and I stared into it in amazement. "Ever seen a mirror before?" she joked.

"Actually, no. I was never allowed to look at myself in a mirror. My mom would call me selfish and say my looks weren't important since I was ugly anyway."

"Let's start from the beginning. When did all of this start, exactly?" Jenny asked calmly.

"As long as I can remember.. It's always been happening. She hated me because I had the same eyes as her, but my hair was silver. Neither her or Zaire have silver hair. How come I got silver hair?" I asked Jenny, my eyes wide with fear from remembering.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. That might be a question for the Professor, actually. I bet he knows. So what's the story with Shelgon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I got it when it was a small Bagon. It was a gift from the boys' dad, not Zaire, obviously. Mom tried to get rid of it multiple times, but it kept coming back to me. She even tried selling it to another family, but it still came back that night. Eventually, mom gave up trying to separate us, since it made all the people she tried selling it to mad," I laughed a little, petting Shelgon.

"And what happened the day you left?"

"Well, Kael got me up, he hit me with a baseball. Kael is always tough when he plays, though. And then I went downstairs, and mom was upset. She hit me, and my face was bleeding. Then in the garden, Johanna showed up and I told her it was because of Kael. Then she volunteered to clean the bikes while I cleaned inside, but mom saw her helping me and said to stop being friends with Johanna. I did my usual stuff inside and went back outside but Johanna was busy with the other kids playing. I didn't mind, so I cleaned them myself. Then mom, Otto, Kael, and Gaige were mad that I didn't cook dinner. Kael and Gaige went and cooked while Otto picked me up by the arm and threw me into the wall. Then Shelgon here evolved into Shelgon 'cause it was a Bagon, and it used ember to help me escape. And then I ended up here." I said, trying my best to remember everything.

"That was just one day?" Jenny asked, eyes wide with horror.

"Yeah. Otto never usually got involved, it was normally just mom. But that day Otto smelled like something yucky." I crinkled my nose.

"Alcohol. He was drinking. We found alcohol in his blood during the autopsy." Jenny said, putting the pieces together. "That's all we needed. Thanks, Julian Annabelle Taylor." Jenny stood up, glancing at the two Pokemon playing in the corner. "Can I please also ask you to put your Shelgon and Skorupi in their Pokeballs?"

"Sure?" I said. I grabbed their Pokeballs. "Skorupi, return. Shelgon, return."

"Sorry, you're going to be traveling for a while, since we're now done here, it looks." she smiled another cheesy smile at me.

"Okay.. So what happens now?" I asked.

"To Celestic Town, now. The Celestic Jenny will be taking you there." a second Jenny entered the room.

"You both look the same!" I shouted.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." the Celestic Jenny said.

"Bye, J!" the Sandgem Jenny said, and I walked out with the Celestic Jenny.

"Well, we couldn't find your dad. It seems he has since moved again, but we were unable to track his movements. We did find you some adoptive parents though," Celestic Officer Jenny said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked.

"Champion Cynthia's grandmother Professor Carolina. You may get to meet the famous Champion, but I doubt it. She spends all her time training with her Elite Four friends," Celestic Officer Jenny said, looking at me with a bit of pity.

"Professor Carolina? Sounds fun, I guess," I said, getting into the motorbike's sidecar.

"Then again, anything would be better than your old situation, J," Celestic Jenny said. I just looked down, and we rode in complete silence to Celestic Town.

* * *

><p>Sorry to end it abruptly, but it was either stop there and continue in a third chapter, or make it long and boring. Next chapter won't be so boring, I promise! *insert spoilers here* because I wanna tell you but don't wanna spoil it cause that would ruin all the fun! ^-^ Yes, I've already started on chapter 3 (or age 10 whichever you want to refer it as). I type a lot during study hall, so hopefully I can get a lot done during that time. I hope you all have a great semester!<p> 


	3. Age: 10

Yeah I know, it's been almost a week since I last updated. Blah blah excuse, school, had to work, had to go to the music store since some bitch stole the cello solo I wanted to play so now I gotta pick a better one to one-up her, and so on so forth with the excuses. Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I present Chapter 3 of Life of Hunter J!

* * *

><p>"J! Come downstairs, Cynthia will be home soon!" a voice called from the downstairs kitchen.<p>

I leapt down the stairs. "I finally get to meet Cynthia! This is amazing! And ooh breakfast!" I picked up a pancake and took a bite out of it.

"You know, most kids put butter and syrup on their pancakes… and use a plate." Carolina said, laughing.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon headbutted my leg. "Shelgon!"

"Want a pancake, Shelgon?" I asked.

"Shelgon!" it nodded happily. I tossed it a pancake, and it ate it happily.

There was a knock on the door, and Carolina ran to answer it as I took another pancake. "Cynthia! Welcome home, sweetie!" Carolina said happily.

"It's nice to be back home, too, Grandma." she gave Carolina a hug as I peeked around the corner, Shelgon doing the same.

"Hey Grandma, who's that person?" she asked, pointing towards me.

"Oh that's J. Go say hi, Cynthia!" she said, still cheerful as ever.

"J? That's a really strange name." I stopped peeking around the corner and ran upstairs with Shelgon. "All I said was she had a strange nickname…" Cynthia stared up the stairs after me.

"Yep she totally hates me, Shelgon," I said once I had closed the door to my room.

"Shelgon. Shelgon, shelgon," Shelgon said defiantly.

"I know, but she's like, the best Pokemon trainer of all time. I can't just *boom* be friends with her. Besides, she's 12. She's practically a teenager already!" I flopped on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. Shelgon sat on the pillow, starting to fall asleep on my face when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hey, J? You okay?" Cynthia's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, why would I not be okay?" I said through the Shelgon-covered pillow.

Cynthia opened the door laughing "You sound funny with that pillow on your face-You have a Shelgon?!" she exclaimed once she saw the Shelgon on my face.

"Yeah. All 246 lbs. Lose some weight Shelgon!" I flailed under the Shelgon pillow.

"Shelgon," it said, continuing to sit.

Cynthia stood there, laughing. "You're funny, J."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Shelgon, return." I put Shelgon back in its Pokeball then sat up.

"How did that not break your face?" Cynthia asked suddenly.

"Use to it," I said monotonously.

Cynthia laughed, and sat next to me. "I see you use dragon-types as well. Garchomp and I have been friends since the beginning."

"You have a Garchomp?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. And super-strong!" she said, making a fist with her hand in victory.

"I could never imagine why, Champion." I said sarcastically.

"_Anyway_ I have to get back to the Elite Four now. We apparently have another stupid Challenger. They probably won't even make it past Bertha, but I gotta be there regardless." she sighed, pressing a few buttons on her Poketech before standing up.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"Yeah, later." she sighed again, and walked back down the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" I asked myself quietly after she had left.

The next morning, I put on my purple hoodie, some exercise shorts, a pair of track pants, and combat boots, and climbed out of the window. It was early enough that there was still early-morning frost on the balcony railing. The air had a crisp, early fall scent that warned of approaching winter storms. I ran out into the nearby woods, the fog heavy, making the early sunrise impossible to see. I passed the MooMoo Milk cafe, waving to the girl outside, who was walking to go milk the Miltanks. She waved back, then I kept running through Solaceon Town. I stared up at the large tower ahead of me. "The Lost Tower….." I whispered to myself, then carefully stepped inside. I looked around, then made my way up the stairs. The graves surrounded me ominously with a ghostly presence around me. "Where is it…" I searched the graves, looking for my old Pokemon. I knew she was buried here. Mom had killed my Shinx one day while she was attacking me, and she buried her here with the other lost Pokemon souls so no one would suspect her of abuse. Shinx was my best friend before I got Bagon. When I got Bagon they would play all day long, entertaining me while I was working, until mom sold Bagon. The day Shinx died I thought I was going to as well. She protected me with her life, but then Bagon came back, so maybe it was supposed to happen this way. The last memory I have of Shinx was holding her body, blood dripping from my face but I didn't even care, I was crying too much from Shinx passing. The scars along my right arm never did heal properly from that day, and they still lace my arm in their painful wrath.

I finally found the grave, and I hugged it with all my might. "Shinx! Shinx… why did you have to die… how could my mom be so cruel to you… You did nothing wrong. It was my fault you died. I'm so, so sorry Shinx…" I layed next to her grave, crying quietly when an older lady approached me.

"This was your Pokemon, wasn't it?" she asked me, extending a hand towards me.

I took her hand, standing up and wiping the tears off of my face. "Yeah. Shinx was killed by my mom when she was attacking me one day. She defended me with her whole life. She gave her life so I could live. I could never be more grateful for her."

"She was grateful for you too. Why else would she give up her life for you? She loved you, and she still does. She'll always watch you, right from her place beside Arceus itself," she reassured me.

A quiet tapping sound followed by quiet tears behind me. I turned around, seeing a boy about 11 years old. "Are you okay?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you care?" he snapped at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I said, walking over to him. The lady followed me with her eyes. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"None of your damn business, bitch." he snapped again.

"Nice name. Rude. I'm, uh, Jaylynn," I said, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes, then after a while said "I'm Cyrus."

"Nice to meet you, Cyrus." I nodded towards him.

"And just what are you doing in the middle of a spooky ghost tower at 6 in the morning?" He interrogated.

"Paying my respects to my dead Shinx" I looked away from him. "It's a long story."

"I lost my best friend as well. Poochyena had passed away in a gunfire attack I had stupidly gotten myself involved in. I'll do anything to catch them," Cyrus said under his breath.

"Well good luck with whatever stupid goal you're trying to accomplish." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You don't even know what I'm trying to accomplish, so butt out, random chick. I don't need your damn charity!" He shouted at me, before running off down the stairs.

"Well he was a bundle of joy, wasn't-" I turned towards the old lady, but she had disappeared. "-he…" I looked around wildly, trying to find her. I slowly made my way towards the stairs, then ran down the stairs until I was out of the tower. "That was the weirdest thing in my entire life." I muttered to myself. I made my way towards Hearthome City, to do some shopping before I returned home to Carolina.

"Welcome home, J! I see you left bright and early this morning." Carolina greeted me as I made my way through the door.

"Yeah, I went to Hearthome to get some things. I got some food, too!" I pulled out two small boxes of sushi, and handed one to Carolina. "You said you loved sushi but haven't eaten in a while, so I thought 'why not' and had extra money so here you go!"

"Thank you so much, J! You're such a sweet girl." she smiled at me with one of her usual smiles.

"I'll be in my room with Shelgon if you need me!" I said, taking my sushi with me. I ran up the stairs, opening the door to my room when I saw Cynthia sitting on my bed, reading. "Oh, hi, Cynthia."

"Hey, J. Sorry, I was looking for this book and I started reading it and I just never got around to leaving," Cynthia said, folding a page corner down then closing the book.

"What's it about?" I asked, sitting next to her on my bed.

"Pokemon Mythology. It's really really cool. So far, I've found out there are three Pokemon, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. Mesprit is the Guardian of Emotion, Uxie is the Guardian of Knowledge, and Azelf is the Guardian of Willpower. They're said to live in the bottom of the three lakes of Sinnoh. They're the reason humans are the way they are. Pokemon are so mysterious!" she said in a rush, obviously really excited.

"Is that as far as you've gotten in the book?" I asked.

"Yeah. And this is only about the Lake Trio. There's also the mysteries of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus and Girantina, Darkrai and Cressalia, and Regigigas and Heatran. There's also Phione and Manaphy. Ohh! And then there's the cute little Shaymin and the Plasma Pokemon Rotom. I think that's all." Cynthia took a second to think of if there was any more Pokemon, then nodded. "Yep, got them all, I believe! There's so many, and they're all connected by Arceus! It's so beautiful how they're all in harmony."

"Sounds complicated." I scratched my head, lost already.

"Yeah, there's a lot to remember. But I want to grow up and discover more than these books even have! I'm going to Canalave City later to get more books on myths, once I finish the ones Grandma has." Cynthia boasted.

"Most kids brag about the game they won when playing with their friends. You're different." I stated flatly.

"So what if I'm different than other kids? _I'm_ the Champion, not them." Cynthia stood up and turned away from me, crossing her arms.

"How about we do something neither of us have ever done before." I narrowed my eyes at her, smiling.

"What are you talking about, J?" she said suspiciously.

"Adventure, Cynthia," I said.

"I've already had my Sinnoh gym challenge and won. I've seen everywhere there is to see." Cynthia rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't know what I'm thinking, do you?" I laughed a little.

"Uh, no, I'm obviously missing something in your twisted mind." she leaned against the closed door.

"There's this kid, name's Cyrus. We should find him." I laughed a little.

"That's a weird name for a kid. And why do you want to find a kid? You don't know his last name, or where he comes from, I'm assuming." Cynthia looked at me like I was stupid.

"No, but I talked to him in the Lost Tower, and I saw him later while I was in the Hearthome market. He was talking to some lady with red hair. It'll be pretty easy to spot him, I assume. He has blue hair, and was with a lady with red hair. Can't be that hard to find them," I said.

"Still, Hearthome is a big place. And I'm assuming that's not your only reason for going. That's just what you wanted to use to convince me to go." She looked at me, her eyes threatening me to tell.

"Well, there is this exclusive club…. And I thought if I went with the Champion they'd let me in…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. Figured. Nope. Not doing it. You're on your own, J. I'm not going to be used to get you into places. Besides, we can't even get into that club. You're ten and I'm twelve. You have to be eighteen." Cynthia said sternly.

"Fine. You stay here then. I'll go. Just cover for me if Carolina asks." I opened the window and swung my legs out.

"You're going to jump out the window?" She asked.

"Yeah I do it all the time. No one ever knows," I said shrugging.

"Well I'm not covering for you so good luck, little brat." Cynthia grabbed her book, and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

I jumped out the window and started running into the woods. "Arceus, I hate her sometimes."

I eventually made it to Hearthome, just as the sun was setting. I look at the bustling groups of people, all walking towards the Contest Hall. I decided to follow them, pulling the purple hood over my face. I weaved between people, ducking in between legs of adults. I got into the building and noticed the bouncer checking for tickets. I waited until he was distracted when someone's ticket jammed the scanner, then rolled into the arena. I dusted myself off, then looked around. The place was packed with people and I looked around slowly for a seat when a lady wearing a purple dress and some expensive-looking pearls grabbed my arm.

"Jessebelle! There you are! You got lost in the crowd, you wretched child. Let's go to our seats now!" she dragged me by the arm towards a dimly-lit staircase.

"Uh, um, s-sorry, Mom!" I said, running to keep up with her.

"Is something wrong with you? You actually said sorry to me for once. I'll just enjoy it for now I guess." the lady laughed and walked up the stairs. We arrived in the balcony, with the best view of anything I've ever had.

"Wow…" I said, my breath taken away.

"I know, it is beautiful. Now take a seat, the contest is about to begin! You and Chimchar will be like fire on that stage one day! I promise you, my dear!" she patted my hand as the room dimmed, and I just nervously nodded.

"Welcome, one and all to the Hearthome Master Rank Beauty Contest!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. The crowd went wild.

"I am your MC and first judge tonight, Dexter!" He bowed, letting the crowd cheer loudly. "Second in line is the beautiful, talented, Keira!" a light fell on Keira, and she stood up from the judges table, waving and blowing kisses to her fans. She blew one directly towards me when she saw me, then sat down.

"You could have at least waved back, Jessebelle. Use your manners, child." the lady barked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat back farther in my chair.

"And last-but not least!-we have the wonderful and hilarious Jordan!" the light fell on him and he winked towards a group of girls in the front row, who all simultaneously squealed and fainted.

"And now, for Contestant Number One! Carly with Chomper the Bidoof!" the crowd applauded as they walked out from behind the curtain and took their place. "Contestant Number Two! Andy with Swooper the Staravia!" the crowd stood up and cheered for the Staravia and its trainer as they walked to their spot on the stage. "Next up, Contestant Number Three! Johanna with Glameow!" my jaw hit the floor, as Johanna waved to the crowd and walked to her spot. "And finally, the contestant you've all been waiting for! Hailing all the way from the Kanto region! Sabrina and Espeon!" The crowd stood up, giving her a standing ovation. She was obviously the reason the crowd was here.

"Look, Jessebelle! It's Sabrina! She's going to win, I know this!" the lady said excitedly.

"And now to get this contest underway! The theme is 'Cheerful'. You have 60 seconds! Begin!" the trainers ran backstage as the curtain fell, and music started playing. Dexter took his seat, and a low murmuring came from the crowd as they waited. There was a slight ding then the music stopped, and Dexter took the stage again.

"Alright, first we have Carly with Chomper!" the curtain rose and a Bidoof with fluffs on its cheeks appeared. The crowd clapped respectfully, and weren't all impressed.

"Second, Andy with Swooper!" the curtain rose again, and Swooper was decked out with flames and glitter, making the audience excited. They clapped and cheered loudly.

"Third, Johanna with Glameow!" Glameow was wearing a cute hat, with glitter and feathers with blue flames on its tail. The crowd lost it, loving the blue flames.

"Go Johanna!" I shouted.

The lady hit me in the arm. "We cheer for Sabrina." she snapped.

"Last but not least, Sabrina with Espeon!" The Espeon was expertly designed, rosey cheeks and glitter and feathers perfectly placed. Sabrina was definitely an expert at this. The crowd screamed as loud as they could, making the whole building shake. I just clapped loudly.

"Next, we have Pokemon Dance! Get ready, trainers and Pokemon! Feel the rhythm!" Dexter took his seat as the audience applauded.

Chomper took direction, and expertly pulled off the first set of moves, only Swooper missing one step. The crowd cheered for the Pokemon, then round two started. Chomper did good, but then tripped over itself! The crowd gave a worried gasp, then cheered for it when it got back up and showed everyone it was okay. Carly gave a nervous bow with Chomper.

"Useless Bidoof will never win this with those putrid moves," the lady said.

Next was Swooper, swiftly dancing its first round with ease, but making Glameow and Chomper messed up. The second round followed suit, and the crowd cheered as Swooper and Andy took their bow.

Third was Johanna and Glameow, who laced together the perfect moves, even tripping up Espeon once. The crowd went wild for them as they bowed, and the lady next to me scoffed.

Last was Sabrina with Espeon. They were so graceful, orchestrating the perfect routine, and the lady next to me screamed as they took their bow.

"Looks like it's all tied up between Sabrina and Johanna! Sorry, Carly and Andy, but you'll have to be excused from here. Now, welcome to our third round! The top two will advance to this round, and will have four turns to use moves to make the trainer and their Pokemon dazzle! Let's see which star shines brightest!" Dexter ran back towards his seat as Johanna took the stage.

"Glameow, use fury swipes!" she shouted, throwing colorful balls into the air. Glameow jumped from ball to ball, each one releasing confetti or glitter as it was scratched open, Johanna twirling gracefully underneath them. They took their bow, the audience giving them an ovation.

Sabrina took the stage, throwing cards into the air. "Espeon, showtime!" Espeon made the figures on the cards stand out with a psychic attack, like they were reading the predictions of tarot cards. Then the cards exploded into a small fireworks display above them, Espeon landing on Sabrina's shoulder. The audience were instantly back on their feet.

Johanna was back for round two, with Glameow standing center stage. "Glameow, assist!" a thousand paw-like shadows darted everywhere, then popped out of expertly-placed balloons in the stadium, surprising the audience with a light shower of sparkles. They threw handfuls of fallen sparkles at their friends as they cheered.

Sabrina came back, but without Espeon. "Espeon, calm mind." Sabrina instructed. A visible ripple echoed throughout the air, and Espeon appeared inside of it. The audience wasn't as excited, but still cheered loudly for the move.

Johanna had Glameow on her messy hair, and walked back out onto the stage. "Glameow, hone claws!" Glameow attack Johanna's hair, making it perfectly cut and styled, while Glameow's claws glimmered. The crowd cheered in amazement, as they'd never seen anything like that before.

Sabrina was ready for round three, Espeon taking the stage. "Synchronize!" she shouted. Espeon released a wave that felt pleasing to the audience, but made the lights strobe and the walls shake. The audience got up and started jumping in tempo with the strobe lights, lady beside me included.

Johanna approached the stage, Glameow with a glint in its eye. "Glameow, Feint attack!" Glameow disappeared, then reappeared on the ceiling, jumping down from the high height, landing on the judges table on all fours effortlessly, simultaneously releasing ribbons and streamers into the audience. They cheered on their feet, thoroughly enjoying Johanna's stage time.

Now it was time for Sabrina's last move. "Espeon, Last Resort!" Espeon started glowing, releasing energy towards the audience. Some in the first row shrunk back at the impact, but it looked cool so they started cheering for her.

"Now, time to tally the results!" Dexter pulled out a card. "And the winner is…." you could hear the audience take in a breath all at once. "Johanna!"

I jumped up, screaming "Go Johanna!" as the rest of the audience cheered as well.

"Stop that screaming. Sabrina didn't win so we're leaving now. Let's go meet Keira, Jessebelle." the lady dragged me out after her.

As we walked away, a hand grabbed my hoodie and pulled me through the rest of the exiting crowd and into some nearby trees. "Thanks for covering for me." a girl in the same hoodie and jeans as me said.

"Uh, no problem. I guess you're Jessebelle?" I asked.

"According to my mom. My friends call me Mars." she pulled down her hood to reveal her short red hair.

I pulled down my hood to show my long silver hair. "Surprised your mom didn't notice a slight difference." I laughed a little.

"She would never notice. And sorry for putting you through that, but I'd rather have hung out with my friends behind in the alley than see another stupid contest. I hope you enjoyed the seats, whatever your name is." she smiled at me.

"Call me J." I smiled back at her.

"Well, I hope to see you again, J! You're a cool girl. Keep being cool." She put her hood back on and ran back into the alley, and I ran back into the woods towards home.

* * *

><p>If you can guess who my inspiration for Mars' mom was you get a cookie. Time to start Chapter 4! ..Tomorrow cause it's midnight here at time of upload. Night!<p> 


	4. Age: 11

What am I doing instead of math homework or studying for my test tomorrow? Writing fanfiction while half asleep and running on an extra large can of Red Bull. Enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>I layed on my bed, the heater constantly pumping heat towards me. I grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around me tightly. The door opened and Cynthia walked in.<p>

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked me, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Cold. Bored. Alone." I said bitterly through the blanket.

"Hey I had to tell Grandma what you were up to. It's my responsibility of being your sister." Cynthia crossed her arms.

"You didn't have to be a bitch about it. You got me grounded for sneaking into the contest instead of Mars and hanging out with Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter. What was I possibly doing wrong?" I questioned her through the blanket.

"Oh, I don't know, sneaking out of your window at 3 am to go see them?" Cynthia gave me a pathetic look.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just had to meet them by six and we live so far away." I exaggerated.

"Well, Jenny wasn't pleased. And neither was Grandma. They asked, I had to tell. I had to be honest. It's the duty of the Champion to not only be the strongest, but to be the leader of Sinnoh. If I wasn't honest, kind, and caring, what citizen would be?" Cynthia argued.

"You could've made an exception for me." I turned away from her.

Cynthia sighed. "You're so stubborn." she stood up, walking out of my room.

I could hear Carolina and Cynthia through the door. "Did she react better this time?" Carolina asked.

Cynthia sighed. "No. Does this mean..?"

"Yes. It must be done. I'll feel bad, she's only in elementary school. Maybe we should wait until high school?" Carolina asked.

"Through my own studies, preteen and teenage years are the highest for rebellion and this new sense of freedom from their parents, which means this is only the beginning. I don't know how much she'll rebel, what with her horrid past and all. It'll probably be for the best, to be completely honest." Cynthia said sadly.

"Do you want to tell her, then?" Carolina asked.

"Sure. I'll be the bad guy, I guess. She already hates me, so it won't make much of a difference." Cynthia grabbed the door handle and I layed down, pretending to have been obviously staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, J? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Grandma and I decided that-well, how do I put this…" she scratched the back of her head. "We, ah, are sending you to boarding school. Through middle and high school. In the Battle Area up north." Cynthia flashed me a sorrowful smile.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" I sprang up from the blanket. "No! I'm not going! What about my friends? What about you guys? I'm not moving again." I shouted in rage.

"It's not because of that, it's because-" Cynthia looked hurt.

"No! Get out! I never want to see you again!" I shoved Cynthia out of the room and locked the door behind her.

Carolina knocked on the door. "J? Please let me in. It was a tough decision for us, too. We love you, we don't want to send you off but you have to understand, it'll make you one of the smartest people in Sinnoh! You could then help me and Rowan with our lab work!"

"Screw you! I don't want to! I can't believe you'd betray me like this!" I flung open my closet as Carolina tried to calm me down with her soothing parent voice, but I already put on my purple hoodie and black track pants over my tank top and yoga shorts. "Shelgon, go!" I tossed a Pokeball. "Shelgon, Zen Headbutt on the window!" I commanded it.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon attacked the window, shattering it.

"Good, Shelgon! Now return and let's get away!" I returned it, then jumped out of the window, running into the woods. I ran over the frosted grass, making my way through Solaceon and into Hearthome City. I was out of breath as I made it, my legs and arms frozen from the cold. I walked around for a bit, finding the Pokemon Center and walking in.

"Welcome to the Hearthome Pokemon Center! How can Chansey and I help you?" Nurse Joy asked cheerfully.

I thought for a moment. "Where can I get a haircut? And possibly a new outfit?" I asked her.

"Well there are plenty of shops in the Veilstone Department Store with those services, but I'm not aware of much around here. We do have one boutique with authentic Hearthome fashions for trainers, but there's not much selection. Sorry." Nurse Joy said apologetically.

"That was just enough information. Thanks!" I smiled at her, then walked back out into the city. I ran towards the place I usually met with my friends, but no one was there. I sighed in frustration, then walked towards the apartments Jupiter said she lived in with her sister, Fantina. I walked up towards the receptionist. "Do you know where Jupiter lives?" I asked him.

"Uh, in space?" he responded, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, the person Jupiter! She has purple hair, lives here." I described.

"I don't know a Jupiter. But purple hair sounds like Miranda and Fantina that are in apartment 2-C." he said, looking back down at his magazine.

"Okay, thanks!" I went towards the elevator, pressing the button and going in.

"Hi! What floor?" The person inside asked.

I jumped, not expecting a person to be there. "Oh! Hi! Hi. Hi. Uh, 2, please!" I stuttered.

"Alright!" she pressed the button and the elevator went up one floor. "And here we are! Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully as the door opened.

"You too!" I waved and walked out into the hallway, looking at the doors. "2-A… 2-B… 2-C!" I ran up to the door, then knocked.

"Allo?" Fantina said in her french accent.

"Hi! I'm Miranda's friend, Jaylynn!" I explained.

"Oh! A friend of my sisters is a friend of mine! Welcome, welcome!" she opened the door, letting me in. "Please, take a seat! Miranda isn't home right now, but feel free to wait until she gets back! She's out with Jessebelle shopping in Veilstone right now." she nodded and I took a seat.

"When will they be back, about?" I asked.

"I told them be back before dark, because it gets so dreadfully cold at night! You can feel free to stay here tonight!" She smiled at me, handing me a cup of tea.

"Ooh! Tea! Thank you!" I nodded. "And this may sound weird, since I just met you and all, but can I spend a little more than just tonight here? If I go back home, Cynthia and Carolina will send me to boarding school." I took a nervous sip of tea.

"Oh! Good heavens, you were that girl with the Champion and the Professor! I should have realised it sooner. But why would they want to send you there?" she asked.

"Because of my past. It's a long story, but they think I'll rebel and I just want to be free to stay with my friends! Miranda, Jess, and Saka are the best friends I've ever had!" I explained.

"I see. That makes a lot of sense. Maybe you can attend classes with them here in Hearthome, as well. You can live here with us, too! I promise, you'll be safe here!" she smiled at me.

I took another drink of tea. "Thanks, Fantina." I smiled.

"Well, do you mind telling me the long story? I assume we have plenty of time before Miranda and Jessebelle will get back." she sat down next to me, taking a cup of tea for herself.

"Sure. Why not, it'll pass time." I began to explain my story to her, and all that had happened in my past.

"Wow, that sounds horrible." Fantina said when I finished.

"I guess. I don't know, it all felt like a dream to me, though." I laughed a little.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jupiter and Mars entered the room, arms full of shopping bags. "Fantina! We're home!" Jupiter shouted. She stopped when she saw me. "Jaylynn! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Jupiter asked.

"Carolina and Cynthia wanted to send me to boarding school, and I didn't want to so I ran away. I never want to see them again." I said, looking down.

"Well, you can stay here! She can stay here, right Fantina?" Jupiter asked.

"We actually already discussed this. I've decided to let her stay." Fantina smiled at Jupiter.

"Yaaay! It'll be like a sleepover every single night! Jessebelle, you should spend the night tonight too! Oh, and we can go to school together, too!" Jupiter jumped around the room excitedly.

"I'll ask my mom!" Mars rushed into Jupiter's kitchen, calling her mom. Jupiter ran over and hugged me.

"Ooh! Tomorrow we should go to Veilstone Department Store with Jess and Fantina after school! It'll be so much fun!" Jupiter shouted.

Mars came running back into the room. "My mom said yes!"

"Yay! Let's order some pizza and get ready for a great night!" Jupiter ran into her room. "Jaylynn! You can sleep in my room with me!"

"Okay!" I followed her into her room. "Wow, this is so cool!" I looked at the posters on her wall of different musicians and movies.

"Yeah, I designed it myself. Mars helped, of course." Jupiter motioned to Mars as she entered the room.

"I gave her some advice, but it's all her stuff!" Mars smiled.

"Fantina is ordering pizza so until then, wanna watch Professor Rowan's show?" Jupiter asked.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

"What episode is it?" Mars asked.

"Uh, let me see. Oh! The one where he gets electrocuted by some Plusle and Minun!" Jupiter read from the TV guide.

"Ha! I love this one!" Mars said, staring at the TV.

I layed down on the floor, and Jupiter looked at me. "You ever seen this show, J?" she asked.

"Nope. Never in my life. My mom and Carolina never let me watch TV," I said awkwardly.

"Well, now we're gonna watch as much TV as we can!" Jupiter shouted.

"Shhhh, I wanna be able to actually hear!" Mars hissed.

"Sorry." Jupiter stared at the TV.

"...And this is a Minun! They like to cheer together, don't you, Plusle and Minun!" Rowan laughed.

"Plusle…"

"Minun.."

They launched an electric spark at Rowan, making his hair full of static. "Side effect of Electric-Types is this! But they sure can give a sparkly cheer when needed!" He gave a thumbs up, and the show cut to commercial.

Mars and Jupiter were laughing, and I gave an awkward chuckle, blowing more air out of my nose than actually laughing.

"Rowan is hilarious!" Mars commented.

"I wish I could meet him," Jupiter said.

"I have." I broke my silence.

"You MET Rowan?!" Jupiter stared at me.

"Yeah… It was a while ago. He gave me my Skorupi!" I smiled.

"You got a POKEMON from him?!" Mars gasped.

"Why is this so cool?" I laughed. "He's just a regular guy."

"He's the best Professor EVER!" Jupiter grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"We're gonna study hard at school and become his assistants one day! Though I don't know how much education we're getting at public school. I bet the Professor won't mind, though! He seems nice enough! And maybe his other assistants can teach us some things as well," Mars said.

"Truth is, we hardly know the first thing about anything Pokemon related. We kinda sorta-ah, how do I say this, skip class. Like every day. Because public schools don't care." Jupiter crossed her arms.

"We've been skipping since 3rd year of primary school. It's been a while since we've been there. Fantina thinks we still go, but every day we go to the alley we showed you that day, then hang out there with the other dropouts, and go home at the end of the day." Jupiter whispered towards me, adjusting one of her black and white bracelets.

The doorbell rang, and we all jumped up. "Pizza!" we simultaneously screamed, and ran to the door. Fantina was already there, paying the driver. We took the pizza, leaving the vegetarian pizza for Fantina, and taking the rest into Jupiter's room. We closed the door, turning on the stereo. We sat on the top of Jupiter's loft bed, eating pizza and just talking about random stuff.

"So you actually killed your mom and brother? That's so cool! I would've done the same if they were hurting me." Mars nodded.

"Mars don't even think about it. And sorry we talked about that, it was probably a sensitive subject for you." Jupiter said, taking another slice of bacon pizza.

"It's fine. You just gotta keep this all a secret. Swear on your lives." I stared them down.

"Yeah! We promise to keep your secret, J!" Mars smiled, extending her pinkie.

"We pinkie swear!" Jupiter linked pinkies with Mars.

I linked my pinkie with theirs. "Pinkie swear it is."

The next morning Jupiter and Mars jumped up, running around Jupiter's room like crazy. "Jess! Where are my jeans?" Jupiter shouted.

"By the ladder!" she said through the multiple bobby pins in her hair.

"J! Get up, time for school! We gotta register you." Jupiter winked at me, then jumped down, grabbing her dark blue jeans and putting them on.

I climbed down the loft bed ladder. "What should I wear?" I asked.

"Oh, you can borrow an outfit of mine until we get the chance to buy you something new. Jess has your outfit as well, so don't ever wear it on the same day." Jupiter threw a pair of grey jeans with faint grey hearts on them, a Pikachu sweater, and a dark grey jacket at me. "Hurry up!"

I ran into the bathroom, quickly showering then putting the new clothes on. I ran back into the bedroom, braiding my silver hair towards the right so it was still next to my face. Jupiter brushed her purple hair into a high ponytail, and Mars had her bright red hair brushed in its usual bobbed style.

"You guys ready to go?" Jupiter grabbed her purple bag, Mars grabbing her red backpack. I just put my hood up and walked out.

"Have a lovely day at school!" Fantina waved from the couch where she was watching the news.

As soon as Mars closed the door, she turned to me. "Why don't you have at least a bag?" she asked me.

"I'll just say I do all my work during school and keep it in my locker." I shrugged. "This school does have lockers, right? Like the ones on TV?"

"Hell if I know. I've never been inside there." Jupiter shrugged, and we followed her into the elevator. The lady pressed the one, then we made it to the lobby.

"Saturn! I-I mean, Saka." Mars quickly fixed herself.

"Hey Jesse. Miranda. Jaylynn?" Saturn asked.

"Here!" I said peeking from between the two taller girls in front of me.

"Let's go." Saturn nodded as he grabbed his bag, and walked out of the lobby with Mars and Jupiter. I ran after them.

"Alright, to school?" Mars asked.

"To school." Jupiter nodded, running towards the school, then making a left instead of a right, going towards the contest hall. We passed that, passing through a hole in between a few buildings into a clearing in the building area.

"Okay, we're in the clear." Jupiter threw her bag onto a dumpster lid, Saturn and Mars doing the same.

"When will Cyrus and the gang get here?" Mars sat on a dumpster, swinging her legs.

"Like I know what Cyrus is about?" Jupiter crossed her arms, leaning against a wall. Saturn sat on a rock, lighting up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I asked him.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Saturn glared at me.

"Oh, nothing. Just didn't expect it, I guess." I turned away as I heard approaching footsteps.

"Mars! Jupiter! Saturn! Good morning." Cyrus said as he walked in, stopping as he noticed me.

"Oh. You. What are you doing here, runt?" he pushed my shoulder back, and I fell over.

"I live with Jupiter-" I started.

"You know their codenames?" He glared at me.

"I've been meeting them here for a while." I said, shrinking back in fear.

"I forgot your name, but your new name is Runt." he kicked me, then walked over to the only chair in the alley. I assumed it was reserved for him.

"I want to be called J." I challenged him, holding my side where he kicked me.

"You dare challenge my word?" He stood up, glaring down at me.

"Yes. I do challenge your word." I stared him down, never breaking eye contact as I stood up.

"Grunts. Go." About six guys stood in front of me, and they all sent out Zubats.

I grabbed a Pokeball. "Go, Shelgon!" I threw it, releasing Shelgon.

"Shelgon!" It said.

"Shelgon, Flamethrower!" I shouted.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon shot a powerful attack at the Zubats, wiping them out in one swift move.

"Impressive, I might say. You battle well. I'll call you J." he smirked. "All of that for a name is somewhat amusing."

"It's who I am. Don't mock me." I returned Shelgon, turning around and sitting next to Jupiter.

She tapped my arm. "Nice!" she mouthed towards me, winking. I smiled.

"Welcome our newest recruit to Team Galactic! J." Cyrus said, the kids in the alley clapping.

Saturn put out his cigarette, and some light conversation took place in the alley, with dubstep blasting in the speakers.

Jupiter sat next to me, Mars jumping down and sitting by her. "Well, you did it. Welcome to Team Galactic, J. I knew you could do it." Jupiter took my hand and shook it. I narrowed my eyes, smiling a sly smile at her. This was going to be fun.


	5. Age: 12

I know, this one is a little shorter, but J does change a lot in this chapter. I think I caught the dreaded writers block bug with this one. Hopefully it'll leave me soon!

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, J! We gotta get to Veilstone before the market closes!" Mars shouted over her shoulder as we were running down the forested route headed towards Veilstone.

"I'm tired, though! We've been running nonstop for twenty minutes!" I complained.

"You have to have endurance if you wanna shop with us!" Jupiter sang as she ran faster.

"I see the gate to the city! C'mon! Just a few more yards!" Mars encouraged, and I sprinted ahead, running straight through the gate.

"Finally… done… running…" I was breathing heavily.

"The market is in the Veilstone Department Store on the roof! Let's take the elevator," Jupiter said, and we followed her into the store.

"Which floor may I take you ladies to today?" The elevator assistant cheerfully asked.

"Roof, please!" Jupiter happily said back.

I watched as the buildings outside got smaller and smaller through the elevator glass. "This place is so fancy!" I laughed.

"And here is your stop! Thanks and have a nice day, girls!" the lady said with a smile.

"See you later, Mabel!" Mars high fived her as we walked out.

"You guys know her by name?" I asked, kinda surprised.

"We come here that often." Jupiter smirked, putting on her sunglasses.

"Now, let's find Jaylynn some clothes." Mars pointed towards a collection of discounted items.

I ran over, picking up a t-shirt with a Pokemon band called "Zoroark's Illusion" with four guys holding instruments in front of a giant Zoroark.

"Ew, that band is gross. No wonder it's in the discount stuff." Mars rolled her eyes at it. "You gotta pick something with color, life, you know, sparkle!"

"I think she'd look better in dark color. Mysterious, hidden in the shadows." Jupiter hissed towards Mars.

"Miranda, stop trying to make her goth like you." Mars crossed her arms and turned away.

"It's not goth, it's punk, and I'm not trying to make her do anything! I'm just saying she looks good in those colors," Jupiter said defiantly.

"How about you two shut up, and let me pick what I want." I pointed at both of them, then continued digging through the piles of clothing. I picked up leggings in multiple colors, a bunch of shorts, some jeans with holes, a blue sports jacket. and some t-shirts-one with a Salamence, a few that were just solid colors, and some with Pokemon designs on it. "Is this all okay?" I questioned the two that were still bickering once I was done.

"Oooh! That's gonna make you look fabulous!" Jupiter said excited.

"Not my style, but whatever. At least you don't have to borrow our clothes anymore, Jaylynn." Mars sighed and gave a small smile.

We ran over towards the cashier. "We'd like to buy all of these clothes!" Jupiter said.

The man scanned each of the items with his Poketech. "That'll be $74." He looked at us like he expected us to bargain with him, but Mars just tossed him her card. He swiped it and put all the clothes into a bag. "Have a nice day!" he said and handed me the bag.

"You can just buy whatever you want, whenever you want?" I asked Mars, surprised a bit.

"Yeah! My parents are billionaires, did you forget? They honestly want me to spend money to try to get rid of some of it, but even we can't spend enough!" Mars laughed.

"I just kinda feel bad, you bought $74 worth of clothes for me." I scratched the back of my head a bit.

"It's fine. She does it for me all the time!" Jupiter smiled.

"Yeah, every weekend!" Mars cheered.

"So why did we go into the discount section then?" I stopped.

"Because sometimes there's better stuff in there than in the rich people stores. Trust me. Rich people stores are all 'Feathers, fabric, ooh fluffy soft!' Meanwhile the discounted stuff is more aimed for common folk. That and then you can buy a shit ton of stuff for really really cheap prices." Jupiter explained.

"That makes sense." I nodded. "Hey, can I go do something else as well?"

"Like what?" Mars asked.

"Get my hair cut?" I asked.

"Why not! Let's go see Kymbree!" Jupiter said, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her, Mars easily keeping pace beside her.

We went into a small shop that had an overwhelming scent of hair care products, when a 23-year-old woman with short, multi-colored hair that was shaved on one side. "Miranda! Jess! How are you two doin' today? How can I assist chu?" she said, pointing and giving us a thumbs up with a smile.

"Our friend Jaylynn here wants a haircut," Mars said.

"Sure, sure! Simple! What hairstyle you be lookin' at, girly?" Kymbree asked.

"Just chop off the ponytail and layer it, I guess," I said.

"Aight, aight, I got chu. I feelin' this style. Tomboyish and strong, but still in touch with your feminine side. I know just what chu want." She winked at me, then took my hand and walked me back to a chair. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my ponytail I had clean off. She then worked some of her hairstylist magic, then twirled the chair around. "Chu like, girly?"

"I… I love it! I don't even look like I used to. Cynthia and Carolina will never recognize me now." I laughed, Mars and Jupiter laughing too.

Kymbree walked over to the cash register, and I followed her, then stood on the other side with Mars and Jupiter. "That'll be $15, Madame Jess!" she nodded at Mars.

Mars handed her her card. "No problem, Kymbree. Also, my mom wanted to schedule another hair coloring appointment, she told me to stop by and tell you this morning."

"18th of the month like always?" Kymbree asked.

"Same same!" Mars winked.

Kymbree handed the card back to Mars. "I'll put chu two in my calendar, same date same time as 'ways. Thank chu, Jaylynn, Jess, and Miranda! Feel free to stop by 'ever chu like!" she smiled again, and we walked out.

"Wanna go grab some food now?" Mars asked us.

"Yes! Favorite restaurant?" Jupiter looked overly excited.

"Of course. Why would we not go there?" Mars laughed, and I followed them as they ran towards the elevator.

"What restaurant?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see! It's the best restaurant in Veilstone!" Mars said.

"It's not in Veilstone, technically, but it's right outside of it, so a lot of people include it in their trip to Veilstone!" Jupiter said.

We walked out of the gate, onto the route and we passed the lake. "Jupiter! We should get our food and eat at the lake. It's soooo pretty there!" Mars said.

"That's a good idea! Great food and a pretty scenery make the perfect meal!" Jupiter smiled.

"I'm excited now! I've never had a picnic before!" I shrugged.

"You really haven't lived before, have you?" Mars looked at me pitifully.

"Sadly no." I looked down.

"Well, we're going to let you explore the world, and do everything and anything you want!" Jupiter smiled at me.

"Are we going to be like those popular girls on TV? Talking about boys, painting our nails, shopping all the time?" I asked.

"We already do all that, but we're real! We can do that, and more!" Mars jumped up the stairs, entering the hotel area.

"The restaurant is right over there!" Jupiter pointed.

"Yay food!" Mars shouted. "I'm _starving!_"

We walked into the restaurant, grabbing a take-out menu.

"We already know what we want, so choose whatever you like, Jaylynn!" Mars said.

"Uh.. The spicy sushi looks good." I pointed to the picture on the menu.

"That's my favorite food too!" Jupiter shouted. "We are so much alike." she laughed.

"I'll take that then." I nodded.

Mars walked up to the counter. "One bowl of ramen and two orders of spicy sushi!" she told the man.

"$30." he said with a smile.

Mars handed him her card, paid for the food, then walked back over to us. "He said it'll be about 5 minutes. But then we gotta hurry cause I don't want your sushi getting warm or my ramen getting soggy!" she said with a worried expression.

"She does have a point." Jupiter said.

"Order 43!" the guy shouted towards Mars.

Mars grabbed the food, thanked the man, then walked back over to us. "Let's go!" she shouted, taking off towards the lake. We followed in close pursuit.

We made it to the lake in about three minutes, which was pretty fast for us. Mars set the food down on a rock, and we stared out at the lake for a minute. "Wow, it's so pretty!" I said.

"Yeah, this lake is the prettiest one in Sinnoh, in my opinion," Jupiter said.

"I personally prefer the serene lake by Twinleaf, but that's because Twinleaf is a beautiful little town." Mars smiled.

"Let's not talk about Twinleaf," I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Well, let's eat!" Mars switched the subject, getting the food out. She handed me a platter of sushi, handing Jupiter the other one, and taking the ramen for herself.

I took a bite, the flavor exploding in my mouth. "This is the best sushi I've ever eaten!" I said.

"I know, right!" Jupiter said, taking a bite of her sushi.

"Fancy food really is the best, I guess." I laughed awkwardly.

"It really is. It's a shame we can't eat it all day every day," Jupiter said.

We finished our meal, and sat there, talking and staring at the lake.

"You totally stood up to Cyrus. It was great! You're the first to have the balls to do that." Jupiter said, giving my arm a playful punch.

"It was hard, sure, but I felt like I needed to. I'm not gonna let people push me around like my mom did." I smiled.

"Cyrus can be power-hungry, but he is a great leader. He's very trustworthy," Mars said.

"Is it weird?" I asked them quietly.

"Is what weird?" Mars asked me.

"That I, uh, no. Never mind. It's not important." I turned away from Mars.

Jupiter poked me repeatedly. "Tell meeeeee. What isn't important?"

"I.. I like, uh, have a, um, I guess you could say crush, on Cyrus." I instantly blushed, turning away from them quickly.

"You what now?" Jupiter asked in surprise.

"I have a crush on Cyrus!" I blurted again, burying my face in my jacket.

There was a moment of silence, followed by Mars shouting "D'awwwww that's sooo cute, J!" and giggling like a child.

"So it's not weird?" I asked, turning towards them again.

"Depends on what you define as weird. Weird that you have a crush on the head honcho of a stupid group of useless school dropouts, but not weird because I will agree he does look pretty attractive." Jupiter raised her eyebrows, giving a nod of approval.

"Just… Just don't tell him, okay?" I asked both of them.

Mars smiled. "Pinkie promise?"

"Aren't we a little old for this now?" Jupiter asked.

"Never too old to keep our old tradition of promises! We did this for our first promise with J, so why not this one, too?" Mars said.

"Mars, you're such a child sometimes. Though it's never too bad to keep a tradition going, I guess." Jupiter shrugged and linked pinkies with Mars.

I just smiled and laughed at how stupid I felt doing this. "Fine. Pinkie promise."


	6. Age: 13

Again, a delay, sorry, excuse, excuse. Though I am drawing up ideas for another fanfic, but I'm probably going to wait until the end of this term to start it, so I'm not stressed out with school and stuff. Also, if you notice these uploads slowly taking longer and longer, it's because I'm focusing more on my FBLA Campaign or cello solo instead, since that's kinda more important currently. Anyway, I will upload as early as I can! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Cyrus is very… troubled, I guess you could say. He has trouble forming relationships with people. He's from Sunnyshore originally, but when both his parents died at the hand of Team Rocket, he was forced to move in with his aunt here in Hearthome. His aunt hates him, and Sneasel is really his only friend, other than us, of course. He leads us well, and plans to avenge his parent's death by forming Team Galactic. We want to help him! We need to help him, but it is kinda difficult since he won't open up to any of us. Though, maybe you can help us understand him, J. You have a rough past as well. Maybe he'll see you as an understanding person, and you can help us understand him more. It's worth a shot, I believe. Then, when we understand him, we can help him achieve all of his goals! No matter what the goal, we'll always be there for you, Cyrus…" Saturn explained, then took a drag from his cigarette.<p>

"It's that bad, huh… But what can I do? Like I can get through a wall someone has put up? It's harder than it sounds, you know. Mom would be a perfect example of this." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms defiantly.

"You'd be surprised what you can do, J," Mars said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing. I'm a weak being. I don't even deserve Cyrus. He's the powerful leader of Team Galactic, and I'm not even an admin. I'm a useless Grunt. What makes _me_ so much better than any other Grunt?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're J, that's why. It's pretty obvious Cyrus loves you, to be clear. The way he looks at you, the way he smiles just ever so slightly! It's not a full smile, but the corners of his lips are more smile-ish when you're around. That and the fact that he accepted you as J and not "Runt" after only beating four Zubats. Most people have to beat every Grunt with all Pokemon, and then one of us. You're chosen by him, J. You could even be an admin like Jupiter, Saturn, and I!" Mars jumped around as she shouted towards me.

"But I'm only 13. He's 15. Age is a factor, too, you know," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Just do it before I force you to," Jupiter said with a serious face.

"Just… Just give me some time, okay?" I asked, leaning against a wall and sliding my back down it until I was sitting.

"We don't have much time, though. We need to know what Cyrus is thinking and planning so we can help him! We can't do much when we're in the dark, J," Saturn snapped at me.

I jumped up to my feet, grabbing Saturn by the shirt and pinning him to the wall. "Listen here, punk. Don't use my feelings for Cyrus for your own personal gain. I understand that you want to know what Cyrus is planning and you want him to be more open towards you three but I just can't do it. If he's not trusting you now, give him time. Give me time. I realize falling for him probably isn't the best thing I have ever done, and I don't even know if he likes me back or how any of this is going to work. I'm 13, I've never had a relationship before, unlike you and all your one-night stands. So shut up and let me handle this!" I threw him to the ground, running out of the alley, crying.

"See what you did, Saturn! Arceus, you're so rude to people. Hey, J! Wait up! Saturn didn't mean that!" Mars shouted, and I heard her start to run after me.

I kept running around some corners, trying to lose Mars, before running into someone and falling over. "S-sorry.." I said, standing up. I looked up to see who it was. "Cyrus! Oh! Hi! Sorry."

"It's fine, J. Where are you and Mars headed to, today?" he asked, looking down at me.

"J-just doing some shopping, why?" I asked.

"Really? Where's Jupiter? Jupiter usually goes with you two," He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"We're not going shopping, shopping, though. We're just buying some Pokemon items! Like medicine and stuff. For training later!" I said.

"Hmm… May I join you two? I have nothing else going on. Maybe I can help you two train." He gave us a small smile.

"Sounds good to me!" Mars shouted cheerfully.

"Okay. Well, let's keep going!" I said nervously.

Mars winked at me as we followed Cyrus. "Now you can show him just how strong you are! He'll have to like you then! He likes strong trainers." She giggled.

"Hurry up, I want to start this training you two plan on doing!" Cyrus shouted over his shoulder.

We nodded towards each other then ran to catch up with him. "So where is the Pokemart, exactly?" Mars asked.

"You mean you don't know where you're going?!" Cyrus hit his forehead with his hand, and gave an annoyed sigh.

"No clue!" Mars smiled.

"Well, lets ask that man." I suggested, pointing to a man in an Ace Trainer outfit.

"Uh I wouldn't-" Mars started, but I was already running over.

"Excuse me! Can you tell us where the Pokemart is? We're lost!" I asked.

"Bwahaha! You call yourself a trainer, and you don't even know where the Pokemart is in this town?" He mocked.

"I'm not a trainer though?" I said, eye twitching a little.

"Then you have no real reason to know. Get out of my sight, scum!" he pushed me over.

I stood up, rage flaring inside me. "I'm not a trainer… I'm a proud member of Team Galactic!"

"'Team Galactic'? Sounds like some weak Team Rocket wannabes. Good luck with your suckass team, loser!" He said, turning his face away in a snobbish way.

I grabbed a Pokeball. "Go! Shelgon!"

Shelgon appeared from the Pokeball. "Shelgon!"

"Oooh, a Shelgon. What's it gonna do, lay on my Pokemon and crush it to death? Go, Monferno!" he said, tossing a Pokeball.

"Shelgon! Dragon Claw!" I shouted, Shelgon charging forward and slashing the Monferno.

"Monferno! Standby! You alright?" He asked.

"Mon… ferno!" It shouted, standing up.

"Monferno, flamewheel!" he shouted.

"Shelgon, protect, quickly!" I shouted. Monferno's move deflected off of Shelgon, and it jumped back, ready for my next move. "Shelgon, finish it up with Dragon Pulse!"

"Shelgon!" It unleashed a wave of energy from it's mouth, directly hitting and knocking out the Monferno.

"Mon… Monferno! Uh, return!" The trainer said in shock.

"Never forget the name of Team Galactic!" I made a fist with my hand in victory.

"That.. was.. AWESOME!" Mars ran over to me, hugging me. "You were so cool in that battle! You and Shelgon were all boom boom! And then that dragon pulse was all WHOOSH then BAM then it knocked out Monferno so easily! You're so strong, J!"

"Congrats, you beat a basic trainer. Keep training and soon you can be an admin like Mars and Jupiter." Cyrus said, a little impressed. "Most Grunts can't battle as well as you. You have potential. Keep at it."

"Yes, sir!" I said, smiling.

"You'll pay for this!" He shouted to Cyrus, running off towards the Pokemon Center.

"So. Where's the Pokemart?" Mars asked. Cyrus facepalmed again.

Later, we finally managed to find the Pokemart. "Yay we're here! Finally, it is like a million degrees outside!" Mars complained.

"It's actually 79 degrees. Fairly nice compared to what it usually is in the summer," Cyrus said.

"But it's still so hot!" Mars dramaticized, falling on the floor, pretending to be exhausted from the heat.

Cyrus stepped over her, ignoring her charade. "Just buy what you need and lets get out of here." He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

I walked up to the counter. "Hmm… How many potions and revives should we buy?"

Mars jumped up behind me. "Just get 99 of everything! We can distribute any extras to the others if needed. She handed her card to the clerk.

"That's a hefty purchase.. You sure you can afford it?" He asked before swiping.

"Swipe away, my friend," Mars said, leaning her elbow on the counter and biting one of her nails.

He swiped the card, then handed Cyrus and I crates of medicine and Pokeballs.

"Thanks!" Mars said, taking her card back and skipping merrily out of the store.

"Mars, hold the door open!" Cyrus shouted, but she had already skipped down the street. "Arceus dammit."

I pushed the door open with my back, holding it open with my foot for Cyrus. "So where are we gonna put all this stuff?"

"In the alley. We can keep it there and use the stock as needed. Maybe we should order another shipment as well." Cyrus looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

We continued to walk in silence, until we made it to the alley. "C'mon, couple of Slowpokes if you ask me." Mars did a happy twirl on her toes.

"You know, you could be helping us instead of skipping away and leaving us to carry all this." Cyrus scolded.

"Aww but Cyrus it's all heavy stuff. I can't lift that much!" Mars said, eyes widened.

We put all the crates down in the alley, then Cyrus turned to Mars. "Mars how old are you, anyway?"

"8. Why?" She asked cheerfully.

I stood there in shock. "Y-you're only 8?! I thought you were like, 11!"

"I'm just tall for my age. Don't worry, in a few years I'll be average height!" She said with a smile.

Cyrus just stared at her. "Maybe I should start asking before I recruit people. Hm. Anyway, you're already recruited so just stay. That explains why you're so cheery all the time."

"Yay! Cyrus you're the best!" she hugged him, and he just stood there like 'get this crazy chick off of me now'.

"I suppose Jupiter knows too?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jupiter and Saturn know! They helped give me clothes to make me look older, too! Jupiter and Saturn are the best!" she said.

"Uh, okay then. You must be a strong trainer if Cyrus allowed you to be on the team," I gave a weak smile.

"Uh-huh! Purugly is super-strong! Bronzor and Golbat are something to be afraid of, too!" She winked, holding a Pokeball.

"Thats… awesome, I think." I nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jupiter and Saturn, and we're going to get down to business," Cyrus looked at both of us, then turned to walk away.

I stopped him. "Does that mean I'm allowed to stay too? Am I an admin?"

"Sure. Why not. Whatever," He brushed my hand off of his shoulder and kept walking out of the alley.

"Ooooh a promotion, congrats, J!" Mars shouted, excited.

"Hmm so this is the great Team Galactic hideout, is it?" an 18-year-old stepped out of the shadows and into our sight.

"And just who do you think you are, creep!" Mars shouted.

"A girl under half my age? And she's a Commander? Interesting what Cyrus is trying to do here. Very interesting indeed." he ran a hand through his pinkish hair, then adjusted his glasses. "My name is Charon!"

"Well, hi there! I'm Mars, or Jessebelle, whatever you want to call me. Though I prefer Mars. Unless there are other non-Galactic people around. Cyrus doesn't want us called those names in front of others just yet. He said he doesn't want us to be known by the public for a few more years until he can sort of all of the things he needs so he can create a huge plan for us!" Mars said in her usual cheery voice.

"You just explained your entire plans to this weirdo?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have ears, you know, Miss J. Aren't you a feisty one?" He stroked my hair, and I backed away quickly.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me ever again in your life. Don't even think about touching me again. I will rid you of life if you touch me again," I said monotonously.

"Well, well. You seem to not like people very much. I assume you don't like hugs?" Charon asked.

"Uh, no I don't," I stared at him suspiciously, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Haha, just like Cyrus," he laughed maniacally.

"So why are you here?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"Just visiting my cute little brother. Whenever he gets back," Charon pointed towards the exit of the alley.

"Are you..?" I started to asked.

"Cyrus' brother?" He finished. "Why, but of course! Cyrus is my ambitious little brother, but I'm here because our mom was worried about him. Ever since our actual parents died, he's been a real troublemaker. Poor kid." Charon scratched the back of his head.

Footsteps approached, all in tempo with each other. Cyrus ran forward. "Who the hell let you in our alley?" He asked Charon.

"Mom was just worried! You haven't been home in almost a year, Cy!" Charon cackled.

"She's not my mom, and I don't care what that lady has to say. I'm never returning to her. That place will never be home to me. Home was destroyed along with my happiness and mom and dad." Cyrus stared him down with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Awe, Cy, don't be so cruel! You're always playing the sad, hurtful backstory kind of character. Breaks my heart, in a way!" Charon laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Just leave, Charon. No one cares, and you're not needed," Cyrus turned away from him.

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, Cyrus. Always trying to get rid of me, but you never will be able to! Ahah! You need me, and you know it," Charon laughed.

Jupiter sighed, turning to Saturn. "Ugh, I can't stand that laugh."

Saturn silently offered her a cigarette, and she took it, lighting it up and taking a hit.

Cyrus didn't look at Charon. "Fine. But you're going to listen to me, no matter what. You can be our head of technology."

"See? I told you you needed me," Charon adjusted his glasses again. "I won't let you down.. Boss."

"That's more like it," Cyrus gave a nod of approval. "Now get out of my sight, we have a meeting to attend to."

"Ah, but you said I was the Head of Technology. Doesn't that mean I'm in charge? And those in charge should attend your meetings, should they not?" Charon said.

"I said Head. Not Commander. You'll never reach Commander status like that. Now get out of my sight," Cyrus said angrily.

"Throwing your own brother away, but yet this silver-haired girl gets to stay? I can see it in her eyes. She's using you for power, Cyrus, watch out!" Charon cackled, pointing towards me.

"Now hold on a second, I would never-" I started, but Cyrus stood in front of me, staring defiantly down at his brother.

"Attack J, mentally, spiritually, verbally, or physically, and I will personally be the knife that will take your pathetic life, Charon. Brother or not brother, I don't care. Don't hurt J. Do I make myself clear?" He said, authority in his voice. I just stared at him, unable to speak.

"Fine. Defend your girlfriend over your brother, I see how it is, Cy!" Charon gave another laugh. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." He placed a hand on a dumpster, flipping over the wall and out of the alley, running down the street.

"You alright?" Cyrus asked me.

"Y-yeah. Thanks," I managed to say.

Cyrus hugged me, and I could feel myself blushing intensely. He let go, then turned to Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. "Now that that nuisance is gone, we can start our meeting. First order of business, training our grunts. They need to be stronger, as we are growing more popular in name. They need to be strong enough to take down the most elite of trainers, as those pesky gym leaders and Elite Four are our biggest enemies so far. They'll willingly help Officer Jenny stop us in our plans. Jupiter, you'll be the personal trainer. Next, our overall goal. We are going to be working towards this goal for years to come. I'm not going to tell you for a few more years, that's for sure. We're not prepared yet. Have faith in me, I'll tell you all when the appropriate time comes. Now is not that time. Soon, I will assure you. Our goal for the time being will be to grow as a team. Mars, you're on recruitment. Go around and use your peppiness to win the hearts of wannabe trainers, and convince them that joining us is the only way to become the very best. Saturn, your job. You'll assist me in finding specific Pokemon and capturing them. Also, you'll be in charge of battling anyone that dares to defy us. Basically, you're our bodyguard. J! Join me and Saturn, until the time comes for you to be put into action. Lastly, new uniforms. You all look like normal teenagers, which is good for the streets, but we're going to get uniforms for when we're carrying out Team duties. Put these on immediately, then go do what I just told you. Jupiter, you will give uniforms to willing grunts. If they don't want a uniform, but have already pledged allegiance to us, feel free to take as drastic measures as possible. Including using this knife." He handed her a knife. "That is all. Dismissed!" Cyrus shouted.

"Aye, sir!" we saluted to him, then ran to put our uniforms on.

"Oooh! Mine is soo cute! Just look at the little skirt!" Mars said cheerfully, spinning around.

"Thank Arceus I don't have a skirt," Jupiter gave a sigh of relief.

"Mine looks cool! Look at the design!" I said. The legs and arms had criss-cross patterns of grey and black fabric, and the body looked similar to Jupiters.

"Nice, J!" Jupiter fist bumped me.

"We're gonna be so epic in these cool uniforms!" Mars smiled.

"Who designed them?" I asked.

"Take one guess! Kymbree!" Mars said.

"No wonder they look cool. Cyrus could never design a cool uniform, no offense towards him," Jupiter said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we ready to go spread the Team Galactic joy?" I asked.

"Why of course, J! Jupiter?" Mars asked.

"Oh, absolutely! Time to put this knife to good use!" Jupiter smirked.

"You mean like.. Murder?" I asked, eyes widening a little bit.

"Yeah. If that's what Cyrus wants. Cyrus wants it, he gets it. I'll take the blood on my hands for him." Jupiter played with the knife.

"Man, I wish I got to go with you. Sounds fun! You get to beat up people." I complained.

"Well, you get to go with Cyrus to carry out his personal tasks. I'd say you're the lucky one." Jupiter smiled.

"Yeah, and how he defended you against that IT nerd. You know, the pink hair one!" Mars smiled.

"Charon. Yeah, I got it. I was there, Mars." I blushed, turning away quickly.

"Aww, J is embarrassed! Cute." Jupiter poked fun at me.

"Jupiter, shut up, Cyrus was just being a leader, defending his Commanders," I said.

"He gave you a hug. You made Cyrus give someone a hug. I have never seen him so much as bat an eye towards Mars when she hugs him, but you got him to hug you. It's obvious he's trying to keep his cool, leader-like stance against you, but he likes you so he just can't," Jupiter said.

"Can we just forget that and get back to work? Cool, okay," I said, walking off towards Cyrus, still blushing.

"Ready to go?" Cyrus asked once me and Saturn both arrived.

"Yes, boss!" Saturn saluted.

"Yes, Cyrus!" I saluted as well.

"Alright. Let's go catch some Pokemon!" He lead the way out of the alley, Saturn and I marching in step behind.


	7. Age: 14

Yes I know, it's been a while. I've mostly been working on my writing assignments for school, so shhh. Enjoy it cause it gets shippy.

* * *

><p><strong>Age: 14<strong>

I laid there on the grassy hill, basking in the sun's warm glow. Salamence was on my left and Cyrus on my right. Cyrus rolled over, pulling me close to him, kissing me softly. "I love you, Jaylynn," he whispered.

I stopped, staring him in the eyes. "That's not my name. I'm sorry, I lied to you! I'm nothing you think I am!" I started to cry a little.

"Does this relate to your past? You keep running from it. It's tragically beautiful," He smiled warmly, kissing me again. "Now, just what is that mysteriously beautiful name of yours?"

"My name… it's…."

I woke up, sitting instantly upright. The only light in the room was from Mars' blanket on the floor across from the bunk bed I was in. I rolled my eyes and laid back down, seeing she was playing that stupid Flappy Karp game on her Poketech. "Did I just… kiss Cyrus in a dream?" I whispered as quietly as I could to myself, trying to process what happened. I stared at Jupiter's bunk above me, a million thoughts buzzing through my head, but none of them sticking long enough for me to process them. I slowly fell back into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sounds of two girls screaming at each other, then Jupiter running into the room and slamming the door. She fell to the floor crying, and Mars and I jumped up, running over to hug her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fantina found out about us ditching school and joining Team Galactic. She said our two options are to get out of here and stay with Galactic, or stay but we have to go to school," Jupiter explained.

"So can't we just say we're going and just run off like usual?" Mars asked.

"Fantina said she would personally walk all three of us each and every day," Jupiter said, making Mars groan in agitation.

"Then it looks like we're leaving. Or at least I am. I have to see Cyrus again. I can't leave Cyrus! I.. I love him," I said, putting my left hand over my right and holding them to my chest.

"Don't you understand, J?! We'll never survive on the streets! We're kids. Kids can't do anything. We have no power over anything. And stop daydreaming about Cyrus! He will never love you. He has no emotions so stop hoping! I'm so sick of you always talking about 'Oh, maybe Cyrus will' or 'oh but Cyrus said' like no, J! I don't care what Cyrus is doing or saying. Cyrus is an emotionally devoid being. He's not even human. Stop acting like he's such a hero! He's dead on the inside. Let him rot. Stop blindly following him." Jupiter snapped, breaking down and crying again.

I just stared at her numbly. "You're wrong. You're so wrong about Cyrus. Cyrus can love still. I know it. He's human. He might show it differently, or try to hide it, but I'm sure if you work enough he'll show you his human side."

"He's dead inside! He is literally a shell of the person he was. You didn't know him when he was happy in Sunnyshore. He was so different back then. He would always smile, and wait for me to run down the pathways before we'd head off to school together. Mars wasn't even alive yet, and J, you were probably, what, 5 maybe?" Jupiter said.

"Ew, I destroyed everything in my mind that is before I turned 8," I said, waving my hands a little.

"Anyway, I was in first grade, but his kindergarten teacher had passed for some reason they never explained to us, so our teacher offered to take on both grades since they couldn't find a replacement. We would always go to the beach to collect seashells together, or pet the sea Pokemon, or visit the market just to watch the people in their daily lives. It was fun. Then shit went down and he changed into what he is now." Jupiter explained.

"It sounds like you miss those days," I said, now sitting next to Jupiter.

"It was the best. But everything changed and now I'm almost eighteen, and Fantina got an offer to become the Hearthome Gym Leader, and I don't wanna do this anymore!" Jupiter shouted, burying her face into her arms she crossed around her legs.

"Just come with Mars and I. You don't need this family. Team Galactic is our family now. We'll live with Cyrus in our own apartment in a different city. There's a vacant factory in Veilstone we can hide out in. We can rebuild there and then we'll have a base and not just some stupid alley. We can become as great as Team Rocket with Madame Boss and Miyamoto!" I said, hugging Jupiter.

"Actually Madame Boss and Miyamoto are no longer part of Team Rocket. Madame's son Giovanni now leads them. Anyway, as you were saying, J," Mars interrupted.

"Anyway, what actually happened in between that time and when his parents died when he turned 11?" I asked carefully.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Jupiter sighed. "His parents weren't always the best. Most people in Sunnyshore avoided them for reasons, and they were always hard on Cyrus. If he wasn't always top of the class, if he wasn't always perfect, his dad would get the family's Houndoom to attack him. It made him get good grades, and eventually he stopped talking to me. He stopped talking to everyone. Until they died, he was obviously in pain. He's gotten really good at holding down his emotions as a result. He still hasn't told anyone how they died. They just died. He probably had a hand to deal in their murder, but let Team Rocket fall for the blame."

"So basically he planned it and let Team Rocket be the bad guy. That's so epic though!" I said, laughing a little.

"He's psychotic. He's insane. He's-" I cut Jupiter off.

"Perfect. Perfectly imperfect. Beautiful. He might not care about anything or say he doesn't have emotions, but he's perfect to me. Stop being so negative, Jupiter," I said, rolling my eyes towards her.

Jupiter sighed. "Fine. We'll head to Veilstone tomorrow to get that abandoned building after we meet with Cyrus."

"But what are we gonna do about tonight?" Mars asked.

"One more TV night with pizza, gossip, and chick flicks?" I asked.

"For the hell of it." Jupiter gave a soft smile.

"So let's agree to Fantina's terms, then sneak out tomorrow before sunrise and get on with life. Without these sleazy do-gooders," I gave a sly smile.

"Fine. It's not a bad plan, I do have to say," Jupiter gave me a slight smile. I just nodded, the smile staying on my face.

About five a.m., Jupiter's alarm went off, Jupiter quickly reaching under her pillow to silence it. She got out of bed, Mars standing up from her sleeping place. I groggily stood up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "I just wish 5 a.m. came around like, you know, noontime." I yawned.

"Shhh and put on your Galactic outfit. It's the only outfit we'll need for now. We can leave the rest here. If we need to, we can buy more later." Jupiter tossed my outfit towards me, and I slipped it on, trying not to trip over it in the dark.

"You two ready?" Mars whispered.

"Yeah, let's go." Jupiter went over to the window, opening it slowly. She stepped out onto the fire escape. "Thanks for giving me the fire escape in my room, Fantina. Great for grounding for sure." Jupiter sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Wow, the sky is beautiful!" I said, once I made it outside. Mars followed, closing the window behind her.

"Now, to the alley?" Jupiter asked.

"To the alley!" I said, running as quietly as I could down the stairs of the escape. We ran through the town laughing as we made our way to the alley for the last time.

"That was too much fun, okay?" Jupiter said, laughing and out of breath.

"We managed to get away, that's the best!" Mars jumped up excitedly.

Jupiter sat against a wall, pulling out a box of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it up. "Want one?" she put the box in my direction.

I just stared at it a few seconds. "Why the hell not." I shrugged, taking one. Jupiter lit it, and I took a deep inhale from it.

Jupiter turned to Mars. "C'mon, Mars. Be cool."

"Well… Since J is, why not!" she took one, sitting next to me and Jupiter.

"Guess we don't have to use our stupid normal names anymore," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. My days of being Miranda are looong behind me now. Thank Arceus. I hated that name!" Jupiter said, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"This is so relaxing, you know. Right after a getaway, especially. Sun's not even up yet and we're outside already. The air is still cold from the night. I could get used to this, in a weird way," I said, taking another deep inhale from the cigarette.

"Cyrus will be here any minute now. Just hope he hurries up so we can get out of here before Fantina catches on," Jupiter said in a calm but hurried manor.

"Just relax, Jupiter. It'll be fine!" Mars said excitedly, taking one last inhale from her cigarette before throwing the butt on the ground and stomping it to ashes with her heel.

Cyrus then walked around the corner, looking at us in mild surprize. "You three are here early. Why?"

"We have to go, Cyrus. Now," Jupiter sprang to her feet, finishing her cigarette and stomping it out as well.

I followed Jupiter's actions. "I found this abandoned warehouse in Veilstone we could make a base out of. Just give me today to draw out some plans once we get there, and I can design the whole thing myself. Then we'll just need a crew to work the magic and boom, new base better than the best."

"I like it. Especially since people around here are starting to catch on to our noisey alley and our team itself is growing. You guys go, start making plans, and me and Saturn will tell the grunts. We'll reconvene there in an hour." Cyrus gave a nod of approval, before turning to walk out of the alley to go find Saturn.

I turned around, blushing wildly as he walked away. "He's just so cute when he's commanding."

Jupiter slapped me. "Stop with the girly fangirling. We need to go now. And for the love of Arceus, never do that again, J. It's creepy."

"Y-yes, Jupiter…" I looked down, turning away from her a little.

Mars led the way to Veilstone, singing her usual peppy songs as Jupiter and I just trailed along, both looking like we wanted to murder her just to end her stupid singsong. Just when the sun had risen over the horizon, mixing with the clouds that were moving across the sky, Jupiter grabbed Mars by the sleeve and shoved her to the ground. "Please, for the love of fucking Arceus. Shut. The fuck. Up."

Mars looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "B-but I thought you liked my songs!"

I looked at Jupiter. "What was that for? You can usually tolerate it for her sake, at least." I put a hand on my hip.

Jupiter just pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Whatever just keep walking."

"Do I get one too?" I held out my hand. Jupiter reluctantly handed me a cigarette and I smirked towards her. I lit it, deeply inhaling, the smoke filling and circulating in my lungs as I walked.

Mars let out a small squeal. "I found Veilstone! Wow it's a long time when we're not on a shopper's sprint!"

"It's only two miles, get over it," Jupiter rolled her eyes, walking past Mars and towards the abandoned warehouse.

We made it inside, and I did a quick survey of the interior. "Hmmm… Yeah, okay. I got this." I drew out sketches inside of a notebook. "Aaaand, done. Give this notebook to the grunts in charge of construction and we're good to go. Welcome home, bitches."

Mars gave me a high five. "Yeah! Welcome home, bitches!"

Jupiter just rolled her eyes, walking over and sitting on a large piece of charred metal, setting the notebook beside her. "When will Saturn and the Boss get here?" she asked rhetorically.

"Hm. They shoulda been here by now, I'd think. Many of the grunts are already here. Even the grunts carrying our previous merchandise. Wonder if they got caught up in something." Mars shrugged.

Saturn burst through the door, Cyrus around his shoulders. Both were badly beaten and bruised, Cyrus' breathing rapid, while Saturn was dragging one leg behind him, obviously injured. I instantly jumped up, rushing over towards Cyrus, helping him over to the charred metal Jupiter was sitting on. Jupiter ran over towards Saturn, picking him up and carrying him away from Mars, Cyrus, and I. "Where's she goin with him?" Mars asked.

"Just shut up and leave them alone, Mars. Cyrus, what happened?" I asked him, quickly sending out Skorupi and Shelgon to help me fix up Cyrus.

"There was this Pokemon, it was worth a lot so I thought, hey maybe me and Saturn could get it as well. That was obviously not my best move as leader." He just laid his head back in agony, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Here, Mars, you watch him, make sure he doesn't get a fever. I'm gonna go outside and try to find some berries for medicine with Shelgon and Skorupi. If he gets a fever, send Purugly to get me. I shouldn't be long," I put on a jacket, getting ready to go out.

"B-but it's all cold and it started raining!" Mars cried out, showing worry for me.

"I'll be fine. Cyrus needs help. I'm going to help him, even if I get a little chill doing so. Cyrus is more important than a stupid grunt like me," I ruffled her hair a bit, before turning to the door.

Cyrus sat up just as I was about to leave. "W-wait… J…." He struggled to speak. I just turned around and faced him. He gave me a nod. "Thank.. you."

"No prob, Boss," I saluted him, turning and running out of the warehouse. I ran into the nearby forest, Shelgon and Skorupi tailing me. "Skorupi, can you head into the trees to knock some berries down for me?"

"Skor, skorupi!" it said, climbing up a tree. It clawed at the tree with its tail, trying to cut off a branch. The tree was slick with rain, and Skorupi lost its footing, slipping and falling from the tree.

"Skorupi!" I ran towards Skorupi, but it started to glow. I stared in awe. It landed on its feet, looking at me proudly.

"Drapion! Dra dra drapion!" it said.

"Skorupi! You evolved into Drapion!" I ran over, hugging Drapion. "Now, care to help us collect the berries for Cyrus?"

"Dra! Drapion dra!" it said, climbing the tree again, then cutting the berries out of the tall branches. I placed the berries on Shelgon's back, and we headed back once we had more than enough.

"Thanks for all the help today, Drapion and Shelgon! You two deserve a treat. I'll get it after I treat Cyrus' wounds," I said, smiling at them happily. We made it back into the warehouse. "I'm back!" I shouted.

Mars stood up. "J! Come quickly, it's Cyrus! He's not responding to me!" she dragged me over towards him.

"Oh, hey J," he said towards me.

Mars stopped instantly, falling flat on her face. She bounced back up. "But you-but I-but you were-"

Cyrus cut her off. "You were annoying me so I pretended to sleep. You took it as I fucking died. Not my problem."

I just rolled my eyes, mashing some berries into a paste. "These should help your wounds heal, as well as fighting any infection. You'll be better before you know it." I spread the paste onto his wounds, some of which were already yellowing with infection.

"Dear Arceus that hurts. I'll be fine now, though, thanks to you, J." he nodded in approval towards me, a faint smile shadowing his face for a second.

I sat on the charred metal next to him. "I drew out our plans for this place as well. It's pretty great, it's one of my best works so far. I hope you like it." I handed him the notebook.

He opened it, flipping through the pages. "This is beyond amazing! It's a way to confuse and trap visitors, as well as incorporate new technology, and make it easy for us to get around. Great ideas. The construction teams will begin revamping this place tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be revamped by then as well." he set the notebook on the floor next to the metal.

"You'll be fine. You're the leader of us. You're the strongest person I know, Cyrus," I said, smiling softly. I pulled a few strands of hair behind my ear. The rain grew stronger, some of the droplets starting to leak into the building.

"You're the strongest woman I know," he said, sitting up with a small sigh full of pain.

"Cyrus, lay down and save your strength. Mars, go see if you can find us some blankets somewhere. Cyrus and Saturn need to stay warm tonight," I said, Mars nodding with her playful smile before running off.

Cyrus stared at me. "Jaylynn…"

"That's not my name!" I blurted out.

"Then what is your name?" his gaze met mine. It didn't seem like he was mad at me for lying, he just looked genuinely curious as to what my name really was.

"It's… It's Julian…" I said, turning away in fear.

"Well then, welcome to Team Galactic, Commander Julian." Cyrus leaned in, kissing me softly.


	8. Age: 15

Yaaay! New chapter! But be warned this one gets really sexual at times. *pervyface* Anyway, by the time I was done writing this chapter I wanted to punch Cyrus in the dick, but I still love him. I also created a new ship in this. MarsxBacon. It's canon. 3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Age: 15<p>

The sounds of power tools woke me up once again, as they had every morning for the past couple of months. I wiped my eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. Cyrus rolled over, hugging me from behind. "Morning, J!" he said.

"Morning, Cyrus." I turned my head towards him, and he kissed me. I let my head fall back onto the bed, just laying in his embrace.

Cyrus eventually let go of me, standing up. "I'm gonna go shower."

I stood up, following him quietly.

"J…" he started.

"Let me see how your scars are doing. I want to make sure they're not infected still," I said, running one of my hands over his arm.

"Fine," Cyrus said, taking off his pajama pants so I could see the scars along his legs as well.

"They look like they've finally started to heal. Thank Arceus." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He gave a weak smile towards me, then hugged me. "Thanks."

I stood on my toes, reaching up and kissing him softly. "You're welcome. I'm gonna go make some breakfast now. Any requests?"

"Pancakes would be nice," he said with a quick nod.

"Pancakes it is, then!" I said, kissing Cyrus again before running down some stairs and stepping on a warp panel, which took me to the eating area of the base. I ran around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for the pancakes when Mars warped in.

"Moooorning, J!" She said in her usual singsong voice.

"Morning, Mars. Wanna help me make eggs, bacon, and pancakes for everyone?" I asked.

"Sure! I have nothing better to be doing currently!" She smiled, starting to crack some eggs and cook them. "So, how are you and Cyrus?"

"Pretty good, I guess. He doesn't really show emotions so it can be hard at times to understand what he's thinking, but it's okay. I wonder if… nevermind," I just shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought while flipping the pancake batter I poured into the skillet.

"Wondering if what, J? C'mon, I'm your best friend, you can tell me!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but, you're 10. You wouldn't really understand yet." I gave a small sigh, watching the pancakes.

"I'd understand. Jupiter told me how Saturn and her were going about their relationship. They do it a lot. She said he had-" Mars rambled on.

"That's enough I don't need to know about Saturn's… uh…. tools." I turned away, blushing wildly.

"Have you and Cyrus, ya know, done it?" She asked in a hushed tone.

I tried to play it dumb. "D-done what?" I took the pancakes off of the skillet since they were done.

"Don't play dumb. Have you two had sex yet?" she said directly.

"No, no no, we haven't. Not yet. Unless you count kissing. That's all we've done," I turned away from her, focusing on pancakes instead.

"That's boring." Mars exaggerated a yawn.

"It's none of your business." I set the plate on the table and turned to the bacon.

"So that's what I've been smelling!" Cyrus said when he warped in.

"Cyrus! Oh, hi! It's not exactly ready yet. The bacon is still finishing up," I said with a smile.

He just nodded, sitting down at the table, grabbing some pancakes and pouring syrup on them as he read a book.

"So what you reading?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"A goddamn book, now stop asking me questions bitch." He never took his eyes off of the book.

Mars looked at me like she expected me to cry, but I didn't even flinch at his harsh words. "Well, bacon's ready!"

"OOOOH! Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Mars jumped around as I set a few strips on her plate. "YAAY BACON!"

I ruffled her hair before sitting next to Cyrus, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Aren't you gonna eat, J?" He asked me.

"N-no. I, uh, already ate." I lied. Cyrus just shrugged and continued his book.

"Aweh, you two are so cute!" Mars said around a mouthful of bacon.

Cyrus just buried his face deeper into the book, his face turning a bright red.

I laughed a little, wrapping my arms around his body and pulling him as close to me as I could. "Cyrus, it's okay. I promise on my life. You are allowed to love me if you wish to."

"I hate that word…" He took a deep breath, the color fading from his face.

"I'm trying my best for you Cyrus. Please just let me in." I pleaded.

He pushed me off of him. "Love is a disastrous emotion. I will never love anything ever. Emotions are the root of all the evil in the world! Can't you see it, J? All your emotions are doing is trying to hurt you. You'll get hurt by people. An emotionless world would make it so I could never hurt you." He picked me up, setting me back on my feet.

"Cyrus, you could never hurt me. Not even in this disgusting world. I trust you too much," I said, grabbing his shirt in my fists and laying my head on his chest.

Cyrus pulled me closer, kissing me. I melted in his warm embrace, my pleads vanishing instantly. He grabbed my neck and I instinctively grabbed his arm, choking and unable to breathe. He pinned me against the wall, staring directly into my now bloodshot eyes as I held onto his muscular arm. "I trust you." I just smiled a response. He loosened his grip just a bit, so I was able to get some air into my lungs. Just as I was able to take in a deep breath, he pressed his lips against mine again, kissing me more roughly this time. I let out a quiet moan as Cyrus stopped, dropping me onto the ground, then picking up his book.

"Cyrus?" I said from my position of lying on the ground.

He just nodded, walking towards the warp panel then warping out of the kitchen and dining room.

Mars ran over to me. "What was all that about?" she just stared at my body lying on the ground.

"I have no idea, but I loved every second." I gave her a light smile.

"He straight up looked like he was gonna kill or rape you or something, and you enjoyed it?" She raised an eyebrow towards me.

"It's Cyrus. He kissed me. I'm gonna enjoy any affection he throws my way, no matter what it is." I turned my face away from her and towards the wall.

"You two make like, nooo sense." she just walked away, eating more bacon.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room. See ya, Mars!" I went to the warp panel, warping to the room with the staircase that led to Cyrus and I's room. I walked into the room and was surprised to see Cyrus there, reading his book. "Hey, Cyrus."

"Can't you just let me read for once?" he threw the book onto the desk next to him angrily.

"Well, sorry, I just-" I started.

"I fucking hate you, J. I hate your entire existence." he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I knew it." I walked over, sitting next to him. "You hate me because I made you fall in love. The strongest emotion I made you feel."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted.

"I made the emotionless leader feel something for once. I made you have emotions that you so longed to throw away." I smiled evilly towards him.

He punched me in the chest as hard as he could. I could hear a loud crack and knew one of my ribs had broken. He then slapped me across the face. "I fucking hate you, J." he started kissing me again.

I ignored the pain in my chest, kissing him back. "Cyrus…. I love you."

He grabbed my neck again in his crushing grip, staring at me. "Never say those words. Ever." he went back to kissing me as hard as he could.

I layed back, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to me. I leaned my head back as he kissed my neck. His hands traced my body, and he placed one hand between my legs. My eyes widened and I stared at him in surprise. "What? You don't like this?" he moved my clothing aside, placing a finger inside me. I gave a small squeak in surprize; I wasn't expecting him to do this yet. He continued kissing me, then began to take my clothes off. I just layed there, letting him do whatever he pleased with me. I knew better than to try to resist him. Anything he wanted to do, the rest of us just went along with it. He then grabbed some rope, tying my hands above my head. He dragged me across the room, tying the other part from a rail in the ceiling, leaving me suspended in the air.

"Cyrus, what are you doing, let me down, please!" I begged.

He just gave a dark laugh. "You're all mine now." He punched me in the face hard, knocking me out cold.

I jolted awake the next morning, sitting up straight. An intense pain shot through most of my body and I fell back over on the bed, my ears ringing and my head spinning. I closed my eyes, taking a deep and painful breath. I felt blood on the side of my face where the worst of the headache was. I pushed the blanket off of me, looking down to see my body covered in blood and bruises. "Ugh, Arceus, what happened? Why can't I remember anything?" I closed my eyes again, footsteps approaching and entering the room.

"Morning, J." Cyrus' voice echoed as he pulled the blanket back over me. "I told them you don't feel too well today. You'll get better. Don't worry. It was fun though. For me, at least."

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Calm down. I did nothing you didn't want already. If anything, you should be thanking me," He said, his face showing no emotions.

"Is this because of what I said? About you having emotions?" I asked.

"No. It has nothing to do with anything. Now, lay back and rest up, or I'll be back for more." He gave me a twisted smile, and I knew right then what had happened.

"I trusted you, Cyrus, and you beat me and bruised me and-" tears formed in my eyes.

"I said, I trust you. What more do you want, woman?" he slapped me across the face again.

"You fucked me while I was unconscious, didn't you?" I asked, staring directly into his eyes.

He just turned away. "You weren't there. Your body was, but you weren't. When you can prove things, get back to me."

"You did, you bastard!" I went to jump up, but the pain in my body made me fall back again.

He just laughed at me. "This is your attempt for revenge? How pitiful. You can't even move without pain in your weak, worthless body."

"It wouldn't be a weak body if you hadn't beaten it half to death," I said.

"Like I said, when you can prove things, get back to me. Excuse for a human being." He walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind him.

I just laid there, crying silently. I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want him to use me for his twisted masochist wants. I wanted him to love me like Mars loved bacon. '_Sadistic bastard, you can't use me like that and get away with it.' _I thought. I fell back asleep, my thoughts tearing at my mind.

I woke up again, the sun rising once again. '_Wow, I slept a whole day away. Thanks to Cyrus, I should say.'_ I tried again to move. It went a little better this time. I wasn't as stiff and my head finally stopped spinning. There was still dull aches, but everything was seeming to heal rather quickly, minus my broken rib, that is. I stood up carefully, walking over towards the bathroom. I filled the tub with water then stepped gently into the bath. I laid my head back against the wall, the steam entering my lungs and clearing my thoughts. I washed the dried blood off of my body, turning the water a light reddish color. I washed my hair, cleaning the dried blood out of clumps of silver hair. Once the water became cold, I drained it and got out, grabbing a nearby towel and drying myself off before wrapping it around me. I walked back out to the room, where a uniform was neatly folded, looking as if it had been recently washed. I read the note on it: Cyrus said to put this on when you're feeling better. ~Charon

I took the note off, slipping back into my Galactic uniform. I warped downstairs, Mars taking one look at me before running over and hugging me. "You're okay!"

I threw her off. "Ow! Don't touch me. My ribs hurt."

"Oh, sorry. Cyrus said you caught a nasty bug. Was it a bug-type or a poison-type?" Mars jumped around excited.

"He means a flu bug you dolt." I pushed her head back until she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oooooh, well he coulda just said that, I mean-" she continued on one of her rambles.

"Where is that grunt that's good at healing?" I asked her suddenly.

"She's healing some Golbats that were injured in a raid we went on. Why?" Mars asked.

"Can you send her to my room once she's finished. Don't let Cyrus know, and tell her to knock four times exactly before she enters." I turned and walked back to the warp panel.

"Will do, J!" Mars kept skipping around the kitchen.

I laid in the bed, reading a magazine when someone knocked four times on the door then entered. "Hihi! Commander J! What seems to be the problem here?" she asked.

"Pretty sure one of my ribs is broken. I just need something to help heal it and I'll be good," I said.

"Can you let me see?" she asked.

"Sure." I removed the upper part of my uniform.

She looked at my chest carefully. "Yep, its definitely broken. What did you do?"

I started to panic a little. "Just… uh, you know.. I was battling and Shelgon got sent flying into me. Shelgon was fine, but my rib wasn't." I lied.

"Sounds painful. Anyway, I'll put a compress on it, and you'll be fine. Now, I'm also gonna give you a sleeping pill to take now, it'll make you sleep for around twenty-eight to forty-six hours, but that's a good thing because it means it'll heal you. After you wake up, you should be good as new!" she cheered.

"Thank you so much!" I took the pill, laying down and closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was the grunt leaving my room.

I woke up, stretching my arms. I then quickly stopped any movements, noticing Cyrus laying next to me. I slowly stepped out of the bed, cautious of my motions. My rib was still aching, but it wasn't as bad as before. '_That doctor we have should be promoted'_ I thought. I made my way into the bathroom, pulling out the stick Jupiter gave to me. '_This should tell me what Cyrus did to me that night.' _

I paced the bathroom, waiting for the few minutes to go by. It was the longest few minutes of my entire life. Once the minute hand struck the five, I ran over, looking at the stick eagerly. My heart sank in my chest. I ran out of the bathroom, fear in my throat. "Cyrus!"

He woke up instantly, blinking sleep from his eyes. "What?"

I tossed the stick towards him. "You tell me 'what'. Proof of what you did. Congratulations, Boss, you got me pregnant!"


	9. Age: 16

What? TWO chapters in one weekend? I must be insane to write this much in one weekend. Or I'm just procrastinating my math homework. That works too. I've basically been switching between writing this and playing Pokemon Platinum because I bought that on Friday while on a field trip. Now to write the next chapter and beat Leader Maylene!

* * *

><p>Age: 16<p>

"The case of whether or not Commander J will be expelled from Team Galactic will now begin!" A grunt said from the head of the table.

Cyrus stood up. "She has snuck off in the middle of the night to sleep with another man while being in a relationship with me. He got her pregnant. He abused her. She then came crawling back to me to help her. I helped heal her, then she got the help of one of the grunts who knew more about medicine than I do. That is my side." He sat down.

"And your side, J?" The grunt asked.

I placed a hand on my extended belly, feeling the child that was growing inside of me. I took a deep breath. "This is Cyrus' baby. Any blood test will say so. Cyrus is the one that hit me and abused me. Cyrus is the one at fault here. Cyrus is a liar."

"Alright. You have heard the cases of both. Raise your hand if she is to be expelled." Almost every hand in the room went up. "Sorry to say this, but Commander J, you are hereby stripped of your Commander title and banished from Team Galactic. You have one hour." He smacked his fist on the table like a judge with a mallet in the court room.

"Noo! No no no! J you can't leave us!" Mars shouted from the crowd.

"As my last order as your leader, I give you two hours. Just because I once trusted you." Cyrus never broke eye contact with the grunt acting as judge.

"Thank you, Boss." I just hung my head.

Mars ran up, hugging me. "I'm gonna miss you, J-bird!" she placed her hand on my stomach. "You too, mini J. Hey J?"

I looked down at the little red-head. "Yeah?"

"If it's a girl, name her Aya. It means beautiful. She'll be as beautiful as you! If it's a boy, you should name it Kichirou. That means lucky son. He's pretty lucky if he has you as a mom!" Mars said cheerfully.

"Aya or Kichirou. They sound so perfect. I'll definitely name it one of those two names, Mars. In honor of you." I gave her a hug.

Jupiter and Saturn walked over next. They both hugged me at the same time. "We'll miss you, J. Thought I'm pretty sure no matter how much we miss you, Mars will definitely miss you a million times more. Not saying we won't, but you were her sister, in a way. She may never tell you, but her younger brother gets all the attention. Silver is, well, an attention whore. Giovanni will never truly accept Mars for who she is. He barely accepts Silver. She was so happy around you. Never stop making her happy." Jupiter then walked away.

Saturn just sat by me. "I have a feeling. This won't be the last time we meet, will it, J? We will certainly meet again, I'm sure of it. Though the circumstances may be different, I hope you remember we're your friends. No matter what Cyrus says." He fist bumped me, walking over to comfort the tearful Jupiter.

I went into Cyrus' room, changing out of my uniform for the final time, putting on the clothes Jupiter gave to me. Cyrus approached from behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, shoving him backwards. "Don't fucking touch me, you liar."

He just smirked. "No matter what, you'll always lose to me. I am a god."

"You think I actually care anymore? You knocked me unconscious, had sex with my unconscious body, got me pregnant, and blamed me for it. And-" I let out a sigh. "And now you're throwing me out onto the street like I'm trash. Do I really mean that little to you?"

He grabbed my neck again. "We still have time for one more game, if you're up for it."

I kicked his chest and he let go of my neck. "I'm done with your games, Cyrus. I'm done with your constant abuse. I'm done with your masochist ways."

He grabbed my chin, kissing me again. "Oh, you know you just _love_ it." he proceeded to run his hand up the inside of my thigh.

I tried to push him away. "Cyrus.. No, please, stop!"

He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. "You don't want _our_ child to die, do you? Little baby should be able to see its dad once in its life!" Cyrus just laughed.

"You are no father to my child. It may have your DNA but it is in no way, shape, or form going to be part of your sadistic life!" I punched him in the face.

Cyrus grabbed a knife from the drawer in the table next to him. He placed it against my neck, the ridges against my skin. "Trying to fight me, huh? How about you both die!"

"Kill me and my baby, I don't care. As long as we never have to see you again!" I said through gritted teeth.

He pulled the knife away, standing back and looking at me. "I can't kill you. I still love you. I want you so badly." he dropped the knife, walking over and just holding me in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Still not gonna sleep with you, Cyrus," I said, trying to break free from his grip.

He held me tighter. "J, I need you. You have no idea how much I need you to stay with me. We can raise the baby together. We can become the gods of a new world, so much better than this one! Together."

"No! I'm never coming back. You're a monster! Goodbye, Cyrus." I managed to get free from his grip, walking out the door and closing it behind me. I heard a _thwack_ behind me and turned around, seeing the knife blade through the now splintered door. _If I had stayed standing there he would have killed me. He wanted to kill me this whole time. _I kept repeating that in my mind. _He wants to kill me._

I left the base, sending out my Shelgon. "Okay, Shelgon. We're on our own now. Let's find a new city to make a new life in!" I walked into the Pokemon Center, looking at the map. "Snowpoint looks far away enough. I bet it's beautiful there with the mountains and snow, too. We could live there in peace. Only thing is we'd have to go through Celestic Town again. Hopefully no one will recognise me there." I sighed, leaving the Pokemon Center.

We finally made it to Celestic Town as night was falling. "We can stay in the Pokemon Center tonight, Shelgon!" I smiled.

"Shelgon!" It replied.

We walked in, a girl walking right into me. "Oh, excuse me, miss!" she stopped. "Don't I know you?"

I looked at her blonde hair. It was familiar, but longer than I remembered. "N-no, I don't think I've ever met you in person, Miss Champion! I should be the one apologizing to you!" I bowed my head.

She just smiled softly. "You look tired. You should stay with me and my Grandma tonight! We can give you a nice meal before you head out on your travels again. Where are you headed?"

"Snowpoint." I replied shortly.

"You look about to have a baby any second now, and you're willing to scale a mountain to get to Snowpoint?" she looked at me in surprize. "Please tell me you're being careful?"

"Well, we just left our old home in Veilstone this morning, so I'd say we're pretty careful!" I said cheerfully.

"Hmm. Shelgon is pretty rare in these parts, I'd say. Someone else I once knew had the same Pokemon as you. Haha, she was a mess though. Anyway, what's your name?" she asked me, suspicion obviously raising in her voice.

"My name? Oh it's, uh, Reena!" I said confidently.

"Nice to meet you, Reena! As you probably know, I'm the Champion, Cynthia. Now come on, let's get back to our house." she smiled, holding the door open for me.

I hesitantly walked out. "You know, if I'm troubling you too much, I can just stay at the Pokemon Center. It's no big deal."

"Oh, but I insist! Champion's treat!" she smiled.

I just nervously laughed. "Well, if you insist!"

We got back to her house, where she turned on the lights. "Hm. I guess Grandma's staying at Rowan's lab tonight. It's a pretty lengthy distance, so I don't really blame her."

"She knows the Professor?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's a Pokemon Professor as well. Rowan is her colleague. They went to school together as well." she explained quickly.

"Sounds like they've been friends for a while, huh," I said.

"Yeah. Hey, want some soup? I'm really good at making soup." she gave me another smile.

"Sure, why not!" I said gleefully.

She turned on the TV. "Feel free to watch whatever until it's ready!" she handed me the remote.

I flipped through the channels, before finding a show about Pokemon with Professor Oak from the Kanto region.

Cynthia walked over with the soup once it was ready, sitting beside me. "Hey, I use to love this show."

"My friends and I use to watch this when we lived in Hearthome. Then we moved to Veilstone and some… _things_… happened, and now I'm here," I said, taking a hot bowl of soup. I ate it carefully. "This is delicious, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Cynthia smiled at my praise. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened, exactly?"

"I… I can't exactly tell you." I looked away quickly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, J. Oops, I mean, Reena." she started blushing at her mistake. "I'm so sorry, I called you by that other girl's name."

"It's okay. We must be pretty similar." I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. Except you seem to know where you're going and what you're doing. She was so sporadic. She ran out on me and my Grandma the second we wanted to send her to boarding school. I wonder what became of her." Cynthia stared into the distance.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," I said, nonchalantly taking another sip of the soup.

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Reena. I'm gonna go to sleep. Feel free to sleep either on the couch or in the spare room." She took our empty dishes, setting them on the counter, then left to her room.

I petted my Shelgon. "You're all I have left, Shelgon. Please, you can never leave my side. And I promise to never leave yours."

"Shelgon, shel shelgon." It snuggled on the couch next to me as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning before the sun had even risen. I went to the sink, throwing up as quietly as I could. "Damn morning sickness." I looked around. Cynthia hadn't even woken up yet. I tapped Shelgon. "Let's go!" I whispered. I looked around the living room. I grabbed the money that was lying on the counter, with a sticky note that said "Prize" on it. I took off the sticky note, slipping the cash into my pocket. I went to the door, put on my shoes quickly, then quietly slipped out of the house. I ran towards Coronet. "That was easier than I expected," I said to Shelgon.

Shelgon laughed. "Shel shelgon!"

We walked into the cave, heading up towards Snowpoint. "It's so hard to see in here," I said.

"Shel, shelgon shelgon!" Shelgon said.

"Yeah, it is pretty creepy." I sat on Shelgon. "You mind if I take a break?"

"Shelgon!" it said happily. Shelgon kept walking as I rode on its back.

"You're a pretty strong Pokemon, Shelgon. I'm glad to be your friend," I said, smiling.

"Shel, shelgon shelgon! Shelgon gon shel!" it said back.

The air quickly grew colder as we kept walking, when a voice ahead shouted "Stop!"

I got off of Shelgon, looking towards the voice. "Who's there?" I shouted.

"Hey, I recognise that voice! Julian, is that you?" the voice shouted into the cave. Footsteps ran towards me. "Hey, it is you, Julian! How are you-whoa."

"Hey, Kael." I just looked at him, unsure of his reaction.

"Haha, my how you've changed in the last eight years. Last I saw you, you were murdering mom and Otto, and now you're pregnant. I always knew you were a wild child but dang!" He whistled.

I fell into his arms, crying. "Kael.. I've missed you so much! The past few years have been so crazy it's almost unbearable!" I started crying into his jacket.

"Whoa, sis, it's okay. First, who did, ya know, knocked ya up?" he asked, motioning towards my belly.

"Cyrus," I said through my tears.

"What?! That crazy guy from Team Galactic is the one that did this? I knew you said crazy, but damn girl, that's a whole 'nother level of crazy!" he said in surprize.

"You know who Team Galactic is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they were in Snowpoint looking for something, but then Jenny fought them off. How about we get you somewhere warm?" He held me close to him protectively, walking towards his snowmobile.

"You have a snowmobile? When did you get enough money for that?" I aksed.

"You'd be surprised." He helped me up into the passenger seat, then hopped into the drivers' side. "Ready?"

"Sure." I said, seat belting in.

"You're probably starving as well. I have some food back at home you can have! 'Specially since you're eatin' for two." He poked my belly.

I just laughed a little. "That asshole should be here for it, but instead he just tried to murder me. It's like he doesn't even care about us at all."

Kael patted my back. "Well, have ya seen who he is? The only thing he cares about is becoming a god. Sorry to say, but I'm pretty sure he just used you to relieve his sexual tension. Maybe he was having weird dreams or something and wanted to act them out with you so they would go away. Never know."

"I was just an object in his game…" I said quietly.

Kael came to a stop outside of a cabin house and put the car in park.

"I loved Cyrus so much…. I still love him. I'll never ever stop loving Cyrus!" I leaned on Kael, crying. He just rubbed my back softly, then hugged me.

"You don't need Cyrus anymore. You have me and Gaige now. We're like how we were as kids again! Except you know, minus mom and Otto. None of us liked them very much," he said, opening his door and hopping out. He ran around to my side, helping me and Shelgon out.

"Shelgon, return!" I said, returning it to it's Pokeball.

Kael opened the door, walking in and shouting "Hey, Gaige! Look who I found!"

Gaige came running down the stairs. "Please tell me it's not another stripper-JULIAN!"

"Hey, Gaige." I waved a little.

"And boom, wow, who's that in there?" he asked, poking my belly.

"It's called a baby, you imbecile." I pushed him playfully.

"Yeah, who's? Kael, if you did that I'm gonna-" Gaige went to punch Kael, but missed and fell to the floor.

"Why in Arceus' name would I do _that_ to our sister? It's Cyrus'." He crossed his arms.

"Ooooh. Wait. What?!" He ran over to me.

I sighed. "Time to explain this again, great."

"You were gone from us for eight years, of course we wanna know what happened to you!" Gaige said excitedly.

"Fine. I ended up with the Champion and her Grandma, Professor Carolina, but they wanted to send me to boarding school, so I ran away to live with Jupiter, one of the Team Galactic Commanders. We then ran away from there to live in Veilstone with Cyrus. Cyrus then did a lot of things to me." I explained.

"Like, you mean?" Gaige hinted.

"Uhh, worse." I looked down at my hands.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, sis." Gaige hugged me.

"The baby is all I have left of Cyrus. Dear Arceus, I miss him so much, but I just had to leave before he killed me or the baby." tears started to roll from my eyes.

Gaige just held onto me tightly. "You're safe here, I promise."

"We should get you some food. You were walking a long time," Kael said, walking into the kitchen. "We have pizza rolls, freezer waffles, bagels, and frozen pizzas. _Someone_ forgot to go to the store yesterday, so sorry for the limited selection."

"Well, it was snowing!" Gaige said in defense.

"We live in Snowpoint, you dipstick, it's always fucking snowing!" Kael threw a box of freezer waffles at Gaige, knocking him off the back of the couch.

Gaige held up the box in victory. "I claim these!"

"Julian, what would you like?" he asked me sweetly.

"Uh, pizza rolls, I guess," I said with a blank expression.

"Comin' right up!" he took the bag out of the freezer, placing them all on a pan and sticking them in the oven.

"Hey, we got another task to complete after lunch!" Gaige shouted.

"Already? Damn. Busy day. How much do they want?" Kael asked.

"35 pounds of ice. That's a lot. How are we gonna be able to carry that?" Gaige laid back in defeat.

"My Shelgon could help. It's pretty strong." I offered.

They just looked at each other. "Sure, why not. She can help us." Gaige nodded.

"Alright, you can help. Just please, be careful!" Kael hugged me again.

After lunch, we piled into Kael's snowmobile, driving off into Mt. Coronet. We got to where we needed to go, Kael, Gaige and I jumping out of the snowmobile. "Julian, you go over there and see how much you can find and cut it out. Have Shelgon bring it onto the trailer." Kael handed me an ice saw.

I walked over, standing on some ice. I began to cut it, cutting out a few blocks, when an intense pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed, falling to the ground in pain. My vision blacked around the edges. "Shelgon… Go get Kael…." I said. Shelgon took off running in Kael's direction. Snow started to fall from the ceiling all around me. Shelgon came running back, trying to throw the ice away from me. Shelgon began to glow, before transforming into a Salamence. Kael ran into the ice and snow, grabbing me and jumping on Salamence's back.

"Gaige, I'll be back shortly!" he shouted, holding me in his arms. "Holy shit, J! You're bleeding!"

"What? I am?" I asked in fear.

"We gotta get you to Nurse Joy, and fast. Salamence, go as fast as you can fly, we gotta get J some help!"

"Salamence!" It shouted, flying faster into Snowpoint City.

My vision blurred as Kael brought me inside the Pokemon Center. "She needs help right away!" I heard Kael shout, then I passed out.

I woke up, attached to several machines. It was just like when I was eight. I sat up, looking over to Nurse Joy, who was fixing my medicine. "Oh, Julian, you're awake. That's a relief. Though I don't have any good news in your awakening." she sounded heartbroken. "You had a beautiful girl, but she was tangled in the cord and Chansey and I worked all night. We were unable to save her. More bad news, you'll never be able to have kids again because of this, as it destroyed your entire reproductive system. I'm so, so sorry, Julian."

I could barely process her words. I felt numb inside. _I lost Aya. I promised Mars I'd call her Aya. Her name is Aya. Aya is dead._ I just sat there, crying softly at first, but it grew more intense over a few minutes. "Aya!" I shouted. I buried my face in my hands. "She's dead…. The last thing I had of Cyrus died!" I sat there crying until I fell asleep again.


	10. Age: 17

I've been working on finishing this for two days. It was like pulling teeth . not because I didn't want to or anything, I just went to a banquet Friday and they didn't tell me if there was cheese on the pasta so I've been having a really bad allergic reaction. I also found out I'm allergic to bread. Thanks for trying to murder me, body! I may or may not have been getting distracted by Twitch Plays Pokemon as well ^-^; Consult the almighty Town Map! This Fanfic needs more Town Map. I'll work on that right away~

* * *

><p>"Julian, wake up. C'mon, you gotta get outta bed at some point. You've been laying there ever since we brought you home." Gaige nudged me with his elbow.<p>

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." I pulled the blanket over my head again.

"Julian, come on!" he pulled the blanket away from me. I just laid there, crying. "Oh, come on, Julian!"

"Gaige, leave her alone." Kael walked into the room. "She just lost her daughter, it's gonna take a few months at least for her to feel better."

"She just seems so distant from everything. I just want to make her happy again." Gaige stood up solemnly.

"I know, it's hard to see her like this. It breaks my heart, too, but she'll get better eventually.I hope. She's had a rough life. I think it's time for her to just relax a little. She needs a good few months to cry about everything. It's a lot for a teenager." Kael placed a hand on Gaige's shoulder.

Gaige stood up. "Feel free to come out whenever you want, Julian. We'll always be there for you, I promise!" he left, closing the door behind him.

I pulled the blanket over my face again. Salamence and Drapion hadn't been out of their Pokeballs since I lost Aya. I tossed their Pokeballs, releasing them in my room. I just layed on Salamence, crying softly. Salamence made a sad noise and Drapion embraced me with its claws. An Ariados crawled out from under my bed, laying on my stomach. I screamed, the Ariados flying across the room as I fell off of Salamence. I walked up to the Ariados. "You just wanted to cheer me up, didn't you?" I asked it, petting its head.

"Ari! Ariados dos!" it nuzzled my arm.

I picked up an empty Pokeball from a basket, tapping it on the Ariados' head. It wiggled three times before freezing, noting that I caught it. I smiled lightly, letting the Ariados out of its ball. I hugged the Ariados. "Welcome to the party, Ariados!"

"Aria ariados!" it said, smiling.

I opened my door, peeking out of my room. I looked around before walking down the stairs, Salamence and Drapion following me while Ariados sat on my head. Gaige stood up instantly. "Julian! You came out of your room! And you have an Ariados! Did it come in through the window, cause that window is always letting Pokemon in. Not to mention cold air that runs our electricity bill up a wall." he said sourly.

"I don't know how it got in, to be honest. It just kinda appeared once it saw me crying while laying on Salamence. It just wanted to comfort me, I guess." I petted the Ariados.

"Are you feeling better, Julian?" Kael asked me from his spot on the couch.

"A bit, I guess. Ariados willing to be friends kinda helped too, I guess." I picked up the Ariados, when a guy walked in through the door.

"Hey Gaige, Kael." he stopped when he saw me. "Who's the chick with the Ariados?"

"Hey, Aiden. Meet our sister, Julian," Kael said, still staring at his TV show.

Aiden walked up to me. "So, are you the one I heard about? The one that lost her kid?"

I nodded, hugging Ariados. I tried to fight the tears stinging my eyes. "Yeah. That would be me."

"You're only 17, too. Must be hard." he hugged me gently. I just stood there, blushing awkwardly.

Gaige looked up from the TV. "Hey, no hugging my sister!"

I laughed a little. "It's okay, Aiden was just trying to cheer me up. Not his fault. It's all Cyrus' fault."

"That, I'm pretty sure everyone in the world can agree on." Aiden gave a light chuckle.

"You guys wanna go out to dinner? I'll pay. A nice meal won't hurt." Kael turned off the TV.

"Sure, I'm game!" Gaige shouted.

"Julian, you coming along, too?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know… I don't really want to go outside yet. Though, food does sound pretty good." I thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, fine, I'll go. Just let me shower and change first."

"Yay! Julian is finally getting better!" Gaige cheered as I ran upstairs.

I quickly showered then put on my red leggings and red long sleeve shirt, pulling my purple coat over it. I put on some red shoes then quickly fluffed my hair to its usual fluffiness, then ran downstairs. "Ready!" I grabbed a scarf, covering my face.

We walked outside, the snow blowing harshly in the wind. "Couldn't have picked a better day, could ya, Kael?" Gaige shouted over the howling wind.

"It's just beyond the Pokemon Center stop crying!" Kael snapped.

I felt something grip onto my coat and turned around quickly. A man was grabbing hold of it with his left hand, a knife in right. I screamed, kicking him in the face with the heel of my shoe. He tried to pull me down, but ended up tearing off the left sleeve. "My favorite jacket! You bastard."

"Well, now that wasn't very nice. Why don't you quit being a little brat and come with me!" he lunged forward, his knife pointed towards my chest.

Kael stared in fear. "Julian, watch out!"

I grabbed hold of the man's wrist, twisting it until the knife fell from his grip. I caught the knife as it fell, bringing it up and into the man's chest. Blood dripped onto the snow as I pulled the knife out of him and he collapsed to the ground. I just stared at the knife. _My first homicide. I actually killed someone._

Gaige ran over to me as I sank to my knees in the snow. "Julian… We can go back home now, if you wish."

I looked up at him, a dark smile across my face. "Why would we go home? It's so much fun out here!" I started laughing.

Kael put a hand on my back. "Julian, are you okay?"

"Call me J. Now, let's get out of here before Jenny finds out we're murderers." I twirled the knife in my hand as I walked out of Snowpoint, my two brothers and Aiden following me.

After a while, the wind stopped blowing and the snow stopped falling. It was quiet. A beautiful, serene kind of quiet. I smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Isn't this all just so much fun?" I broke the silence, tossing the bloody knife into the air. I caught it, the blade piercing my skin. "Oops." I pulled the knife out, skittishly laughing as it ripped through the nerves that laced underneath my skin. Blood splashed onto the snow, dripping off of my hand. I flicked more blood from my hand then licked the new wound. The pain numbed my hand and I laughed, Kael walking up beside me.

"Julian-I, I mean J…. Are you sure you're okay?" he looked at me apprehensively.

"I'm just _marvelous!_" I laughed in hysteria, looking around through the snow-covered trees at the wild Pokemon living their daily lives. "They're so beautiful. I wish to preserve their beauty! Their strength and power could work wonders for me!"

"J sit down, please! You don't seem to be feeling well. You aren't talking how you usually talk," Kael said, scratching his head.

I twirled the knife in my hand again, before pointing it at Kael. "Join me or die. Those are your only two options!" I could feel the malice I long held inside me bursting open as I pointed the knife at him. I wanted to kill. The emotions took over my body. Malice. Hurt. Pain. The years of crying and abuse-they took hold over my body and I threw the knife, narrowly missing Kael's head and sticking it into the tree.

Kael pulled the knife out of the tree, tossing it back to me. "You got your first three recruits. Wasn't that easy?"

"We'll always be there for you, no matter what J! You're our sister. No one could ever replace you!" Gaige ran up, hugging me.

I tried to break free from Gaige's strong grip. "Please don't hug me."

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"I know we just met and all, but I'll join you, too. You'll need strong men, and just two probably aren't enough. Besides, these two goofballs and my best friends! I couldn't let them have _all_ the fun." Aiden wrapped his arms around Kael and Gaige.

I nodded, walking towards the mountain. "We need to get to Sandgem. I have an idea from something the Professor said to me as a kid. How to capture and preserve their beauty, forever," I said, narrowing my eyes towards the direction of Sandgem.

"We can make it there by tomorrow morning if we don't stop moving. Stopping will also mean freezing to death slowly, so use that as inspiration to keep moving as well," Kael said with a slight nod.

"Wait, you guys have a snowmobile, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kael looked confused.

"Do you have any other vehicles?" I asked, placing one hand on my chin.

"Uh, our company has an airship, but we're not permitted to use it. It's for deliveries only." Gaige interveined.

"Well, you guys get to use the airship now. It's in the Snowpoint field, behind the tower, correct?" I said, a sly smile creeping onto my face.

"Wait, J, this will mean we'll lose our jobs!" Kael came to the realization.

"You won't need that pathetic job anymore. You can work for me. Trust me, you three will be my highest officers!" I pointed at the three of them.

"We can recruit some guys from our job to come as well. Some of them could even pilot it, since we honestly have no clue," Kael said nervously.

"Do that. That's good. The more men the better. We're gonna become rich and famous!" I flipped my short silver hair then turned and walked back towards Snowpoint.

A few hours later, Kael ran back over towards where I was sitting. "We're all ready to go, J! Sandgem, right?"

"Exactly. Let's go!" I boarded the ship, sitting down in a chair above the control panel, where men wearing the same uniforms as Kael, Gaige, and Aiden were sitting. The ship took off and I just sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "This is where our new lives begin!"

"J! We're coming up on Sandgem Town shortly. Be prepared. We'll land on the nearby Sandgem beach," Kael said over the radio.

"Copy," I said, watching the skies pass by the window. The sun was setting beautifully over the horizon by the time we landed.

"Opening the hatch!" One of the guys up front said and I walked out, sending out my Salamence.

"Salamence, let's go!" Salamence flew over to the Pokemon Lab, where it landed outside the front door. I barged open the door, walking through the lab. "There it is!" I grabbed the laser and attached it to my left arm as a scientist tried to grab hold of me. I turned and shot the beam, freezing him solid in the gold substance. "Thanks, Rowan. Wherever you left to!" I put on the goggles that were sitting nearby and connected them to the headset I was already wearing.

"Did you get everything?" Kael's voice echoed over the radio.

"I got the laser and the instructions for the gold substance and how to make the cages. I think I'm good here," I said, walking out of the lab. I hopped back on Salamence and we flew back onto the ship. I returned Salamence, going back to my chair.

"You got the instructions, Sir?" One of the lackeys asked.

I handed him a sheet. "Be quick about it! We have to get some offers in."

"Hey, J! Wanna fly to the Hoenn region for a task? I know one that'll earn us some cash real fast. Possibly even get our name out there so others can find us, too," Kael turned around, winking towards me.

"Hoenn is the closest region to here…. I suppose, but we have to be back in Sinnoh in less than a week. I wish to stay in Sinnoh, for the most part," I said, staring out the front window again.

"I'll be sure of that, Sir! Now, let's get flying to Hoenn!" Kael shouted at the men working the controls.

"Estimated time of arrival?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning if we travel at this speed all night long!" Kael put his feet up on the control panel.

"I'm going to bed then. Goodnight," I walk out of the room and down a hall, opening a door to a room with a simple bed in it. "Welcome home, J…" I whispered to myself before laying down, quickly falling asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of the ship powering down. I walked out of my room, quickly finding Kael. "What's happening?"

"Welcome to Hoenn, Sir!" He said with a smile.

We got off of the ship, looking around in the bright sunlight. "Smell a lot like ocean here."

"We are looking for a Pokemon native to Hoenn. Blaziken!" Kael said, holding a single sheet of paper.

"Go! Salamence! Let's find that Blaziken!" Kael and I climbed onto the Salamence, flying off towards inland Hoenn.

"I found one! Drop down just outside of Mauville!" Kael said, excitement coating his voice.

We dropped down next to the trainer and their Blaziken. "Wah! Who are you two?" the girl cried out.

"We'll be taking that! Don't worry, I take good care of my merchandise!" I blasted Blaziken with the gold substance and Kael packaged it.

"You can't do this! Come back, I'll fight for my poor Blaziken!" she shouted up towards me.

A man with silver hair just like mine ran over, hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"That lady stole my Blaziken!" she pointed towards me.

The man looked up. He was about the same age as I was. I recognized him instantly. "I remember you…. You were in a dream I had…."

"So you do remember me, my sister! Glad to see you back in Hoenn!" he waved.

"Steven…. My twin brother! You're alive?"


	11. Age: 18

Sorry it took so long to write so little, I was writing another story for Creative Writing and I wanted to make the fight scene really cool. Then I kept getting distracted because there have been so many fights at school lately. I don't know what's going on but everyone has been in a fighting mood lately. Weave has been flying all week. It's great. I actually waited to upload this until today because if you don't know, it's the Pokemon franchise's birthday! Happy 19th birthday, Pokemon!

* * *

><p>"<em>Steven<em> is your twin brother? Of all people in the world, Steven?" Kael said in shock. "How come mom never told us you had a twin brother? And what about Zaire? We all thought he was your dad, not Mr. Stone! And-"

"So many questions, I know. I met Mr. Stone while he was in Sinnoh a while ago. He was helping to research some fossils at the Oreburgh Museum with Byron and his son, Roark. He visits them often. I guess you could call Mr. Stone a family friend to them. Mr. Stone explained how I was Steven's twin that day. It was right after I ran off from Cynthia to join Team Galactic." I explained, sitting in my usual seat above the control panel.

Kael stood next to me. "So what was Zaire's whole deal?"

"He was tired of being Champion, so he fired mom on purpose. Everyone just went along with it. It was basically set up for Cynthia to win. They knew she was strong. They knew she would make a great Champion. They weren't stupid," I said, crossing my right leg over my left one.

"This entire thing… was a set-up? A cover so Zaire could easily quit his job?" Kael asked.

"And so Mr. Stone could keep his reputation. He chose to keep Steven, though. He thought he'd be good for carrying on the family business. I was the unwanted one they left behind. Mr. Stone apologized for everything. I still won't forgive him though. He left me with that bitch while Steven got to live the luxury life!" I clenched my fist in rage.

"Yeah, but you got to meet me and Gaige, while Steven was alone his entire childhood. Isn't that something you have that he doesn't?" Kael asked as another of my henchmen brought over a platter with tea on it for us. Kael grabbed a cup and sipped the tea.

"That's about it. He was living in a mansion while I was living on the streets of Hearthome. I lost you guys for a good majority of my life. I ended up with those bastards over at Team Galactic. I wish to kill Cyrus for what he's done. If he doesn't end up killing himself first, that is." I took the cup, sipping the hot tea carefully. It calmed me down slightly.

"But you still have us now. He may be the new Champion over there in the Hoenn region, but it's not worth a thing. Oooh, a title. How scary," Kael said sarcastically.

"Have you seen how people treat the ones blessed with that certain title, though? They are treated like gods and goddesses. People fear in their presence. I want to be feared. I want people to lose their shit completely when they see me. That would be the fear I'd strike into my enemies heart's daily. No one should dare to challenge the great Huntress J!" I proclaimed. A few men started clapping from the control panel.

"You already strike fear into all of us, Sir," Kael said with a small smile.

"You should fear me. I seek vengeance on those that don't!" I took another sip of tea.

"Sir, we're almost back in Sinnoh! Our client is ready to speak with you about the Blaziken." He pressed a few buttons, a screen coming down and a man's face showing up.

"Ah, the Huntress herself! How dandy to finally talk to you in person rather than relaying messages through your men. You have the Speed Boost Blaziken?" he asked.

"Yes. I have successfully acquired the target. It is safe right over there." I pointed to the glass case holding Blaziken, motioning for one of my men to bring it over.

"Beautiful! This is amazing! Your payment will be in full. Shall we meet soon?" he asked.

"Noontime. If you're late, I charge double," I said with a sly smile.

"Then we will be early. See you then." the screen flicked to black and the men upfront put the screen back up. I moved the dial on the case down, revealing the Blaziken's face.

"Blaze! Blaze blaziken ken blaze!" it shouted, straining to move in the golden material is was encased with.

"You'll fetch a high price, that's for sure. Full freeze." I commanded as the men put it back onto the table.

"Uh we have another call for you, Sir!" the guy at the control panel shouted again.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Some guy named Steven Stone wants to talk directly with you," He said, turning to face me.

"Deny his call. Tell him if he wants to talk with me, he can either do it in person or not at all." I stood up, dismissing myself from the room.

"Yes, Sir!" he turned back to his post.

I walked down the hall, exploring the ship. I never really looked around this place yet. I opened a door, revealing a group of my men who were on break. They stopped eating their snacks and drinking their coffee and just stared at me. "What? Am I not allowed to take a break either?" I walked into the room like I knew what I was doing, the door closing behind me.

"Oh, we just never expected you to be in our break room! It's kind of a shock, the great Hunter herself is here!" one guy said.

"You're welcome?" I said as a question. I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out.

"I thought we were all gonna get fired or something! Thank Arceus she just wanted coffee!" a voice said in relief.

_Are they really that scared of me?_ I started laughing. _Good._ I started walking around more, looking at the different things they had all set up. _It's hard to believe I barely know half of these fools and they're so dedicated to living here already._ I returned to my room and set the coffee on the table before laying down on my bed.

"Sir, we have another client. Goes by SS. He wants a rare type of Pokemon. Garchomp." the voice came over the intercom in my room.

I got up, putting on my headset. "Track it, and tell me when we find one."

"Yes, Sir!" he said.

I layed back onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later a voice rang over the intercom again. "Sir, we have target on a Garchomp! Should we land and take it?"

"Go ahead. Prepare our men to make a successful capture," I replied over the headset. I got up, fixing my coat and walking out of the room. "Salamence, let's go!" I tossed the Pokeball, releasing the Salamence into my ship.

"Sal! Salamence, mence sal sal!" it roared.

I hopped onto it's back. "Let's go!" The ship's hatch opened and I flew out, descending until I could clearly see the ground.

"Garchomp, one more time!" I heard a female's voice say.

_I recognize that voice…_ Salamence landed beside the Garchomp and I hopped off, preparing my laser. "Garchomp, be prepared to leave with me!" I fired the laser, freezing the Garchomp.

"Hey! I want my Garchomp back! Don't you know who you're messing with?" The girl screamed at me.

I turned and faced her. "Nice to see you again, Cynthia. Bye for now!" I jumped back onto Salamence and we flew off, my men capturing the Garchomp in one of the trucks and driving back to our ship.

"Now, where are we meeting the client?" I asked over the radio.

"Spiritomb!" a shadow ball whirled by my head.

"Son of a-" I turned around, facing the Spiritomb. I tossed out a Pokeball. "Stringshot. Get that worthless being out of here."

"Ariados!" it tied up the Spiritomb, knocking it from Salamence's back.

"J, are you okay?" Kael asked over the radio.

"I'm fine. We're going back to the ship now," I said. We flew back into the ship, just before the truck drove up. They quickly closed it and took off, evading the oncoming Champion. "Salamence, Ariados, return."

"Nice capture!" Kael gave me a pat on the back.

"You imbeciles!" I screamed, causing everyone to look towards me. "That was the Champion's Garchomp! She'll have us all skinned alive for that kind of stunt! Though it should make us more noteworthy that we pulled off a heist on the Champion herself."

"We're sorry, Sir!" They all bowed in apology. I just walked back to my post.

"When are we meeting the client?" I asked.

"Shortly. He wants to meet us at Lake Valor," the guy said.

"Get us there quickly." I demanded.

"J, we just pulled off the heist of the century! We're on the news now! We're official hunters!" Kael said.

"_I'm_ an official Hunter. You just help on the side. Get us more clients if I'm so popular then." I hissed.

"Yes, J!" Kael ran off without a second thought.

"We're approaching the meeting place. Shall we land?" the control guy asked.

"Land it," I said with a short nod.

The ship landed by the lake as a tall guy on a motorbike rode up. I got off my ship, some of my men following me. "J, you said you wouldn't talk to me unless it was in person. Now can we talk?" Steven pulled off his helmet.

"After you give me the money for Garchomp," I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Fine." he set the money down between us. I picked it up, then set down the Garchomp.

"By the way, if you wanna give that back to Cynthia, go right ahead. I know you're also a Champion," I rolled my eyes, handing the suitcase of money to one of my men. They boarded the ship, leaving me with Steven.

"I'll make sure I send her warm regards from you." He laughed sarcastically.

"Anyway, what is it you needed me for?" I hissed.

"We need to talk. I know where Zaire went. He's dead. Your brother's dad had killed him. Obviously, as the Jenny's work, he's in prison. Been there since around the time you murdered mom and Otto." Steven handed me a file which contained a police record.

"He killed him in a jealous rage? It wasn't even him. This just keeps getting better and better. Go on." I handed the file back to him.

"Dad-er, Mr. Stone-would also like to talk to you. He knows you're eighteen so he can't have custody over you anymore, but he would still like to talk at the very least. He just wants to talk to his daughter and try to repair things between us three," Steven said, looking towards the ground guiltily.

"Five. Gaige and Kael have been better siblings than you ever have. I don't even want to try if they aren't included. They're the only family I have left." Rage started to cloud my eyes.

"They aren't even your real family. Mr. Stone and I are." Steven insisted.

"Blood doesn't matter. Blood is fact, and while that can't be changed, relationships are still stronger. I don't care what you or Mr. Stone have to say. I don't care that you're Hoenn's champion and he's the president of the Devon Corps. My real 'family' is on this ship, and you're not invited." I turned and started to walk back towards my ship.

"You ungrateful bitch. I wish you had never had been born!" Steven slipped on his helmet, putting the Garchomp on the back and speeding off.

I clenched my fists in rage as I just walked back onto my ship. "I wish he would just die already."

"Wish who would die, Sir?" Gaige was walking beside me.

"If you guys could arrange the murder of Mr. Steven Stone, I would appreciate it. Preferably Mr. Joseph Stone as well." I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you sure? They have pretty high power in Hoenn. Hoenn would most likely go to war with Sinnoh if that happened. They drive their entire economy and Elite Four. It would be interesting to see, though. A major war in this part of the world? It's been unheard of in the Pokemon areas. It's been talked about, but never been initialized. You would definitely become famous for single-handedly starting a war. Like that guy that shot Archduke Franz Ferdinand!" Gaige said cheerfully.

"Do I care? As long as their dead and I never have to see or hear their voices again in my life." I grabbed a cup of tea, sipping it carefully.

"Be careful with what you wish, Sir. It might just come true, you know," Gaige said in a quiet tone.

"Of course I want this wish to come true! I want them dead, dammit!" I threw my cup of tea to the ground, the glass shattering on the floor, tea spilling everywhere.

"As you wish, Sir." Gaige turned and walked away with a smirk.

"Pesky brother." I turned to one of the men that was doing truck maintenance behind me. "Get someone to clean this up, pronto."

"Yes, Sir!" he ran off to find a person to clean it.

I walked back to my room, laying down on my bed again. I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Steven had said. _I wish you had never had been born…_ _I wish I had never been born either. We're both in agreeance on that aspect. I'm glad we're finally able to agree on something._


	12. Age: 19

Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me sorry (you'll know why I'm apologizing by the end oops once again sorry I didn't mean to it just happened) gonna go work on my poems for english now please don't kill me while I'm attempting to poem.

* * *

><p>The snow was blowing hard into my face as I walked down the empty streets. I hugged my purple coat tighter to my body for warmth. "No wonder Snowpoint City is so barren. People are crazy if they live here."<p>

"Let's just find the stone and get out of here. We have no other reason to be here." Kael reminded me.

"It should be close by. Maybe we should check the lake. Those lakes… Something is different about them." I looked at Kael.

"This lake… Acuity… It's the home to the legendary Pokemon of Knowledge, Uxie. It may have the stone we are looking for. I can't be for certain, though," Kael said.

I looked up towards the sky. "The sun's setting. Can we stay at our house tonight? I want a shower and to actually sleep on a real bed tonight. We can find the stone tomorrow."

"Are you sure? We can't stay idle for too long, you know." Kael sounded worried.

"It'll be fine. The rest of the men can sleep on the ship while Gaige, Aiden, you and me sleep in the house. Trust me, Kael." I gave him a look of authority.

"Fine. I'll go tell Gaige and Aiden and have the rest round up onto the ship. Meet you there?" He asked me.

"Sure," I replied shortly.

"And please, for the love of Arceus, don't get caught?" Kael said before running off into some woods.

"Whatever." I stared after him for a good two minutes before turning and trudging through some snow banks towards our old house. _I haven't been here since I murdered that guy. Been a while, hasn't it?_ I laughed to myself quietly.

Once I reached the house I flung the door open, kicking off my red heels in the doorway as I let it slam shut behind me. I walked into the dark house, lighting a few candles to illuminate the house from the darkness. _We should keep it looking as if no one lives here, just in case. Though light for a few more hours shouldn't be too worrisome._ I flicked on the laundry room light and opened the washer, tossing in my jacket, red undershirt, red leggings, and red socks. I gave a small sigh of relief as I unhooked my bra, taking it off and throwing it in along with my panties. I closed it and turned it on then walked into the closet, looking for a towel when I heard the door handle turn.

"J? You here?" Aiden's voice called from the entryway. He took off his boots and vest and walked into the main room.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a towel. I want to shower!" I called from the closet around the corner.

"Need any-whoa, you have no clothes on, okay then." He stopped shielding his eyes.

"Does it look like I care? It's just a body, it has no meaning." I rolled my eyes, moving aside tubs of stuff.

"Not gonna lie, you gotta pretty hot body, J!" he laughed while moving some old coats aside.

"Aha! Found one!" I pulled the towel from the shelf it was on. "Now what were you saying about me?"

He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close to him. "You're so mysterious. It's breathtaking." he pinned me against the closet door, holding my wrists above my head as he kissed me as hard as he could.

"Let… go…. now…." I managed to say.

"But you're so beautiful, milady!" he began kissing my neck.

"If you don't let go right now-" tears blocked my vision and rage made my throat speechless. I couldn't believe it was happening again. _No!_

"What? The commander going to cry?" he gave me a twisted smile.

I just smiled back. "You didn't bother to ask just _how _I got all those men to follow me, did you?" I was scarily calm. I knew what I was doing now.

"And just how, Miss J?" he asked, jamming a leg between my legs.

I flinched at his touch. "Follow me. You'll enjoy it, I'm _certain_." I gave him an alluring stare.

"You may lead, but I'm not letting you go, Commander!" he tied a nearby rope around my wrists.

"Someone plays dirty, don't they? Now, let's go, Gaige and Kael will be back any minute now." I ran up the stairs as best as I could with my arms behind me, Aiden walking me like I was his pet. I closed the door once we were in the bathroom and instantly kissed him.

"I've been waiting two years for you, Julian." he said, locking the door then untying my wrists.

"Today's your lucky day, I suppose." I pulled him closer to me, kissing him deeply.

"So, is this how you got all those guys to follow you?" Aiden asked, out of breath.

"Nope, it gets better." I stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. I let it soak into my skin for a minute, then motioned for Aiden to follow me.

Aiden quickly undressed then got in the shower with me, kissing me against the wall. "Julian…. You're so perfect…"

I turned around sharply, pinning him against the wall. "My turn now. _This_ is how I got an entire army of men." I gave him a smirk then kissed him, hearing him gasp as I grabbed his shaft. I stroked him gently at first, gradually speeding up.

"Julian…. I… I think I'm gonna-" he was breathing heavily now.

I stopped instantly and bent down, putting my mouth around him. He instantly released his semen inside my mouth and I just swallowed it as I reached a hand slowly behind a shampoo bottle on the shelf beside me, pulling an array of blades out and hiding them from his view. "Wasn't that worth it?" I smiled seductively towards him.

"Oh Julian, that was so worth two years! Can we do more now?" he asked, his eyes full of lust.

I pinned him against the wall again. "Of course, but first, say hi to the next person you see for me." I just smiled sweetly towards him.

"Next person I see?" He looked confused.

"Mhm." I pulled the blades quickly across his throat, slicing his jugular vein instantly. I just smiled, licking the blood off of the blades. "Such a red mess. At least you're in a shower, perverted bastard." I spit on his body before finishing my shower.

I walked down the stairs a few minutes later to see Kael and Gaige walking around the main living space. "J! There you are! Have you seen Aiden?" Kael ran up to me.

"Yeah, I have. And in totally completely unrelated news, how long do you think it'll be before someone outside will notice a dead body?" I asked, tucking in part of the towel around my body so it didn't fall off.

"You murdered him, didn't you?" Kael looked at me indifferently.

"There's a possibility, I would say. Not my fault though, he came onto me." I held up my hand in defense while hugging my elbows to my body as to not let the towel fall.

"What do you mean?" Gaige asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Well I put all my clothes in the wash and since none of you were home yet decided 'hey it'll be okay if I walked around, ya know, naked.' Well dumbass walked in and started gettin all up on me so I lured him into the shower with me, had a little fun with him to tease him, then straight up sliced him to death with some blades. Not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes.

"You murdered Aiden! That's it, I can't do this anymore, J! This little charade has gone too far!" Gaige walked towards the phone.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the turkey knife. "Don't you fucking dare, bastard. You so much as look at that phone again and I will have your balls cut off and in your throat!" I jabbed the knife at him.

"You wouldn't kill me!" he laughed, shrugging it off like I was bluffing.

"I killed mom and Otto. I killed people as an Admin of Galactic. I killed that man two years ago. I killed Aiden ten minutes ago. One last kill shouldn't hurt anything." I grabbed a second knife and threw it at him, clipping his ear as it flew past and stuck into the pole behind him.

"Rude. Throwing knives isn't nice, J!" he laughed, pulling it out of the wall. "We should kill that rich bastard like this, too! Or, in a twist of events, I could kill you just as easily." he hurled the knife back at me and I jumped out of the way, clinging the towel to my body. The knife hit the wood cabinets at an awkward angle causing it to fall to the floor.

I grabbed the turkey knife, charging it towards his throat. "Die!" I shoved it deep into his neck, feeling the skin, blood vessels, and tendons snapping as the grooves of the knife ran against them. I stared into his eyes, seeing the disbelief in his eyes. My own eyes were coated with madness, a laugh stirring from inside erupting out of me as a demented smile crept across my face. I twisted the knife, Gaige letting out an inhumane noise. I pulled the knife out, falling to my knees as Gaige's body hit the floor, the life slowly vanishing from his eyes. I just stared at the knife, laughing as hard as I could.

"J… Are you okay?" Kael asked from the other side of the room.

I jabbed the knife deep into Gaige's lifeless corpse, splattering blood across my face and the towel. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here, Kael." I dropped the towel from my body, walking over to the dryer. "You put my clothes in there?"

"Yeah. I thought I would help you a little bit." He gave a nervous smile.

I just nodded. "Thanks." I slipped back into my hunter's uniform and walked to the door, slipping my red heels on. "You coming or will I murder you as well?"

He hesitated. "Sis…. I just witnessed you kill two people… My best friend and my brother…." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"They were useless to me. They deserved to die! Fucking traitors!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm so sorry!" He pulled out a gun, placing it against his head.

"Kael! Please don't! Don't do this! I need you! I love you!" I ran towards him, but it was too late. The gun made a clack sound and the bullet went through his brain, killing him instantly. I fell to the ground again, disbelief the only feeling I could comprehend. _My top three henchmen… All dead in one night. It's like this house is full of death for me. _I stood up, walking out of the door. I locked it, making sure no one could get it. _Rest in peace, Kael._ I made my way through the snow back to the ship.

"Sir! Where are the other three?" a guy ran up to me, handing me a warm glass of tea.

I knocked the tea from his hands. "They're dead! They're all dead! Get out of my face!"

"Sir, should we abort the mission?" another goon asked as I made my way up to the control room.

"Abort mission. We failed. I also need three new men in charge of this place. What's your name?" I asked the guy sitting at the controls.

"Tyler, Sir!" he responded.

"Congrats, Tyler, you're in charge of maintenance and ship control.

"Aye, Sir!" he sat back down, continuing to get the ship ready for takeoff.

"Who's in the training room currently?" I asked the other guy at the other end of the control panel.

"Mark and Tucker, why?" he asked.

"Mark is in charge of training, Tucker is in charge of general duties. New top three, congrats." I nodded, making my words final.

"I'll let them know, Sir!" he turned back to the panel.

"Tyler, find a new client for us. Also, find more recruits for Mark to train." I commanded.

"Aye, Sir!" he summoned another guy to take care of that for him.

"I found another client! Wants a top percentage… Rattata?" the other guy looked confused.

"Not worth it, next." I dismissed.

"Uh… This one wants a Red Gyarados!" he said, reading the client messages.

"Take it. Search and track towards point Red Gyarados. Instantly." I smiled a little.

"Aye, Sir!" he shouted, turning back to the panel and pulling up tracking and maps.

"Set up a meeting with the client for after we detain it. Detaining will take place first thing in the AM, meeting I will prefer about 10 AM. I'm going to sleep now. Get to work." I walked out of the room and towards my bed.

"Night, Sir!" the guy saluted, returning to the desk quickly.


End file.
